


Loose Threads

by karmacanary



Series: The Memory Keeper Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacanary/pseuds/karmacanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the universe of "The Memory Keeper." </p><p>When a banshee targets Emma's family, it means someone is facing a certain death. Can she and Killian find out who marked them before it's too late? </p><p>Rated M because you know I need my occasional steam along with a whole lot of CS fluff. Set eleven years after "The Memory Keeper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers, and welcome to another adventure set in universe of The Memory Keeper. If you haven't yet read that fic, you need to go and do so (the other two parts of the trilogy can wait, as they take place after this on the timeline). Here's a little refresher, and an update to keep it loosely within canon:  
> 
> 
> * Killian and Emma have two children, Meriel, age 11 in this fic, and Finn, age 9.
>   
> 
> * Henry is 25, a knight of the Round Table, and as the owner of Excalibur, he's the rightful heir to Camelot (which is, of course, vastly different in this universe than it was painted in the show). Regina lives with him there, along with Robin and Roland, who is now ten.
>   
> 
> * Snow and David have four children: Emma, Leo (age 12), William (age 9), and Brenna, age 8. 
>   
> 
> * Neal and Tinkerbell have one daughter, Lorelei, age 10.
>   
> 
> * Graham and Red are expecting twins.
>   
> 
> * Rumple and Belle are married, but have never been able to have children of their own. Belle runs a school for orphans at Rumple's estate.
> 
> And that should bring us up-to-date from the point where they all had happily ever after...
> 
> Or so they thought.

"I realize this is just pomp and circumstance, but I could do with a bit less of the pomp." Killian set down his empty wine goblet, unstoppered his flask and poured a healthy dose of rum into it.

"I'll take some of that," David said, nudging his own goblet over. "And one thing I've learned about Regina - she can never have enough pomp."

"How bloody long can they argue over the varying shades of crimson and gold?" Killian asked.

"Who even knew there _were_ varying shades of crimson and gold?" Robin interjected, reaching for the flask. "I don't think we've made an inch of headway."

"If you three are quite finished," Regina said, raising her voice. "We could use a little guidance."

"Is it regarding color schemes, china patterns, flatware designs, draperies or sconces?" Killian asked.

"No, it's -"

"Furniture placement, carpeting, water closet availability or floral design?" Killian continued, ticking the items off on his fingers.

"Enough!" Regina snapped. She took a breath. "It's a matter of decorum."

Killian raised a brow. "Well, don't look at me."

"I'm certainly not qualified," Robin said, pouring himself another drink.

Killian rolled his head toward David, who was staring glumly at the wall with his chin in his hand. "That leaves you, mate."

"Huh?" David snapped to lethargic attention. "What are we doing?"

"Pay attention," Regina bit out. "If everyone just pays attention, this will all go a lot faster."

"Do you promise?" Robin asked. He held up his hands at the look on Regina's face. "Kidding. I'm kidding, Regina."

"Well, I'm not," Snow said, taking up where Regina left off. "We've got so much to do before the coronation and we're going to need everyone to pitch in. Please don't make this any more stressful than it already is."

"You're arguing over whether the 'more-red-crimson' or the 'not-as-gold' gold work better than the 'clearly-lighter-crimson' and the 'much-deeper-gold' gold," Killian growled. "And you've been at it for over an hour."

"Kings aren't crowned every day!" Snow protested.

"No, they are not," Regina said, through clenched teeth. "And it all has to be perfect. Nothing less than perfect for our son. Isn't that right, Emma?"

Emma jerked at the sound of her name.

"Yes. Right. Absolutely."

"You see?" Snow said. "Emma gets it."

"She's said the same thing every time you've woken her up," Killian said flatly.

Emma's mouth opened, and then closed again. She gave Killian a look that said he was going to pay for that. "I have not," she defended. "I'm just...thinking. And I think we should go with whatever they decide."

"Fine," David sighed, raising a hand in surrender before he used it to rub some blood flow back into his face. "Let's just get this _done_. What was the matter of decorum?"

"Fealty," Regina said.

"What about it?"

"When Henry's knights kneel to pledge fealty, I think it would be nice - just as a decorative touch, you understand - to have them kneel on velvet pillows," Snow said. She reached into a bag at her feet, pulling out a few small crimson velvet pillows embroidered in gold. "I've had the local seamstress mock up a few with Henry's crest."

"Pillows?" Robin looked confused.

"You see?" Regina waved a hand. "No man - no _real_ man - is going to swear fealty while kneeling on an embroidered pillow."

"David...?" Snow looked over at him expectantly.

"Pillows." He looked at her like she'd gone mad. "You expect knights of the round table to kneel on pillows?"

"They won't scuff their armor," Snow replied. "Right, Emma?"

"Yes. Right. Absolutely." Emma nodded.

"They won't be wearing armor," Killian said. "They're feasting, not jousting."

"Well, they won't bruise their knees," Emma said with a shrug.

Regina gave an eyeroll that should have tossed her eyes out of her sockets. "Gentlemen?" she asked.

"No pillows," they all answered.

"Definitely no." Robin added.

"No." David agreed. "No pillows."

Snow gritted her teeth. "Fine. No pillows. And now that we have that settled, we can move on."

"Wonderful!" Killian said, swigging rum directly from the flask now.

"Hallelujah," Emma said. "What's next?"

Snow smiled. "The menu. I've narrowed it down to sixty-eight options, but we really need to get that number into the thirties somewhere."

David leaned forward, putting his face in his hands and Robin's head dropped back, hitting the stone wall behind his chair. Killian couldn't take it anymore and rose to his feet.

"I need more rum," he said.

"I'll help you." Emma got to her feet. "Can I get anyone else anything?"

"Something to drink would be nice," Snow said with a smile. "We have to taste-test all the varieties of dinner rolls."

"And how many are those?" David asked, opening his fingers and looking between them warily.

"Thirty-three."

Snow scribbled something else down on her list with a flourish, and David folded his arms on the table in front of him, and laid his head down.

"It's after midnight," Robin said with a yawn. "Can't we take this up tomorrow?"

"No." Regina and Snow were adamant.

"I'll be right back," Emma said, moving quickly after Killian. She followed him into the kitchen, then flattened her back against the wall and leaned against it.

"I thought we'd never get out of there," she groaned.

Killian pulled her in, letting her rest her forehead against his chest. "Shore up, Swan" he said. "Only six thousand more decisions to go."

"I am not cut out for this royal stuff. My mom thrives on it. Henry was smart, telling them he had official duties."

"He had a much more pleasant evening arranged," Killian said. "Can't fault the boy for wanting to spend some time with his love. Soon enough he'll be king and suffering through all the pomp and circumstance with the rest of us."

"Suffering is right."

"Not much longer," he said, rubbing her back.

"Hmmmm," Emma rubbed her face back and forth into the skin at the vee of his shirt. "How long before they notice we're missing?" she asked, planting a kiss at the base of his throat.

He brought his hand up, tangling it in her hair. "Perhaps we can convince them that the rum is on the ship," he murmured, leaning in and nudging her face up by tugging on her hair. He'd just brought his lips down to hers when a child's voice, at ear-splitting level, delivered one word:

"Loud!"

Emma jumped, bumping into Killian's face and causing him to stagger back, with his fingers pressed to his sore lip.

"Finn!" she admonished. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"It's loud," he repeated. "I can't sleep."

"What are you talking about?" Killian asked, dabbing gingerly at his lip with his shirtsleeve. "What's loud?"

"The lady."

"The lady?" Emma looked at Killian, then back to her son. "Finn, I think you're dreaming. Now let's get you back up to bed -"

"Papa!" Meriel's voice now, and coming from the top of the stairs in the main hall. There was no mistaking the fear it carried, either. Killian was moving before she'd finished the word, and Emma grabbed Finn's hand, following close behind.

Once he'd raced up the stairs, Killian lifted Meriel up into his arms and she wrapped her gangly legs and arms around him. Her dark hair was a tangle, and he pushed it out of her face.

"Now then," he said tenderly. "What's this all about, little love?"

"There's a ghost outside. She's frightening me."

"She's loud," Finn said, pulling free of Emma's grip. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Finn!" Meriel called in a panic. "Papa! He can't go in there. It isn't safe. K-" she stopped herself. "I just have a feeling."

"I've got him," Emma said.

"Let's all go have a look," Killian said.

"We could all use a break," David suggested, coming up the stairs behind them, along with the others.

"Could be an animal," Robin said. "We'd better check it out."

They followed Finn through the door of Meriel's room. It was a warm night, so the doors to the balcony were open. The moon was full, but the room was flooded with a nearly unearthly light, casting a yellowish glow.

"What the...?" Emma's voice trailed off as the sound began, low at first, more like a vibration or a hum that raised the hair on your arms and the back of your neck, growing louder and seeming to come from all directions. Then it shifted into a soft and heartbreaking lament, expanding and becoming more intense until it became shrill enough that they were all clapping their hands over their ears. Emma pulled Finn back from the window, pulling him behind her, and Meriel buried her face in her father's neck as he turned, facing her away from the danger.

At last the noise began to ebb, back to the lament again, then the hum, then...silence.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, pulling Finn closer.

They all looked at each other - all except Robin. His eyes were wide, his mouth open in a look of abject horror.

"Robin?" Regina recognized something was wrong instantly. "What is it?"

His eyes were filled with dread and the word was a bare whisper.

"It's a banshee," he said. "I've only heard it once before. I'd hoped to never hear it again."

"A banshee!" Killian's face now matched Robin's. "No!"

"What does it mean?" Snow asked. "When a banshee sings?"

Killian's eyes met Emma's.

"It means someone in your family is going to die."


	2. Gone

Emma rushed out to the balcony, only to see the glowing figure of a woman as she turned and then dissolved in an array of brilliant light. She glanced around wildly, but knew it was too late to stop her or get any answers. She slammed her hand down on the railing.

"Dammit!"

"That's a bad word, mama," Finn reminded her from the doorway.

"Get back inside," Emma said, striding over and closing the balcony doors behind her.

"You two will sleep in our room this evening," Killian said, kissing Meriel on the forehead.

Emma shook her head. "No. That's exactly where she was. Hovering right outside our bedroom window."

Killian's jaw tightened to a grim line.

"Well, there's always extra room with Grandpa," David said, scooping Finn up into his arms.

"Absolutely!" Snow agreed, pinning on a bright smile. "And we're on the other side of the castle, so no one will bother us there. I'm sure I can have some of those hot cinnamon rolls delivered to the room, along with some hot chocolate."

Meriel's head jerked up. "Hot chocolate?"

"Why don't you go with your grandmother, little love," Killian suggested, setting her on her feet with a grateful nod to David and Snow. "Mummy will do some magic and protect your room while you're gone."

Meriel seemed to be staring off into space.

"Meriel?" Snow tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." She looked back over her shoulder, then repeated it. "Yes, we're coming."

Snow and David led the children out of the room, and when the door shut, Emma turned to Robin.

"Okay, so we had a banshee, and she's singing about imminent death. Whose?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. A banshee gives a warning - sometimes of a death that's on it's way, or sometimes when a family member who's far away has been killed."

"You heard one the night Marian died," Regina asked softly. "Didn't you?"

"I did." Robin's face was morose. "I had hoped the banshee was singing for someone else that evening, but she wasn't."

"Mom?" Henry's face appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Henry," Regina said in relief. "Good. You're all right."

"Grandpa said our banshee sang?"

Regina's brow creased. "Wait - what do you mean "our" banshee?"

"Camelot has a legend - they call her the silent banshee," Henry explained. "She's more like a ghost or something. She's been around for a while now - people see her off and on, usually in the great hall. She's never made a sound but she always looks like she's singing."

"Maybe she's not a banshee after all," Regina mused.

"No," Robin said firmly. "There's no mistaking a banshee's cry."

"Well, she was wailing tonight," Emma said. "What would set her off?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing ever has before."

"The coronation?" Killian asked. "Does she have some tie to Arthur?"

"I really don't know," Henry said. "But it's not like I just got here. If she had a problem with me, she's had plenty of time to voice it before now."

"Is there any way to reverse what she's done?" Emma asked.

"I don't think so," Robin said grimly. "Once you've been marked by the banshee, death has already been prophesied."

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that prophesies aren't always what they seem," Emma said.

Regina turned to Emma. "You have a protection spell on this room?"

"Of course," Emma replied. "And Henry's room, too."

"I'm not in that room anymore," Henry said. "They've already moved me into the King's chambers."

"I'm on it," Regina said. She followed Henry out, with Robin close behind. Emma raised her hands, and room pulsed with light.

""I don't like this," Emma said, lowering her arms. "The room already had a protection spell on it. I just strengthened it, but I don't know if that's enough."

"The banshee wasn't singing to them. It was singing to one of us," Killian reminded her.

"And it could be singing _about_ them," she said flatly. "How do you fight a banshee?"

"If it's magical, we can defeat it," Killian promised her, pulling her into his arms. "No one is going to harm our children. I promise you that."

"We've never dealt with a banshee," she reminded him.

"I told you before - I've yet to see you fail." He dropped a kiss on the end of her nose.

"You always have such faith in me," she said, giving him a kiss back.

"I'm a pirate, love. I know where to place my alliances. In the meantime, we all keep an eye on each other."

"Killian...what if it's one of us?"

He raised a brow and gave her a look. "We haven't faced certain death before?"

"Not lately, we haven't," she smirked. "I'd like to keep it that way. In the meantime...we need to learn how to track a banshee."

###

"A _banshee?_ " Belle's eyes widened over breakfast the next morning. "I've never seen or heard one personally, but I'm sure I can find plenty of folklore about them. Rumple may have heard of them."

"Indeed," he replied, helping himself to the tea that Belle had just poured. "As somewhat of an expert in prophesy, I've encountered the occasional banshee."

"And?" Regina demanded. "How do we know who she's warning us about?"

"And why is she warning _us?_ " Emma wanted to know.

"Banshees are sometimes tied to families," Rumple replied, "But this being her first occurrence with you, I find that unlikely."

"Henry says she's tied to Camelot somehow," Killian added. "She's been seen haunting the place, but has never been vocal."

"Until now," Regina amended.

Rumple steepled his fingers together. "It sounds like you have no ordinary banshee. They're not usually tied to location - unless it's terribly overused battlefield. Lots of work for them there."

"She was singing outside our window in particular," Emma said. "So that could mean any one of my children, my husband, my brothers and sister, my parents...hell, it could even mean you."

"Your family tree is more like a raging forest," Regina said. "It could be anybody."

"No one's asked the critical question yet," Killian observed. "How long?"

"Until the next full moon," Rumple replied. "As is customary."

"So someone's going to die by the next full moon," Emma clarified.

"Or before." Rumple said. "Which leaves us less than a week to find out who the target is, and who has marked them as a target."

Belle reached out, placing a hand on his arm. "You haven't seen anything, Rumple?"

"No, and considering the bond of blood and family, that is a puzzling thing," he answered. "Which can only mean that magic - beyond that of a banshee - is involved."

Regina tapped an impatient finger on the table. "You think someone's shielding their involvement?"

"I find it likely. The question is, who is powerful enough to hide from the both of us?'"

"Is there a way to trap the banshee?" Robin asked. "Compel her to tell us, perhaps?"

"It may be possible," Belle said. "The library here at Camelot is quite extensive. I'll start researching."

"Maybe we can trace her magic, in the meantime," Regina said.

Emma shook her head. "She just vanished. It was like she disintegrated right before my eyes."

Regina got to her feet. "Then I guess we're off to the library. If we can't follow her, we set a trap."

"I'm going to talk to Henry," Rumple said. "I need to know more about the origins of this particular banshee."

Henry gave a start as Rumple suddenly appeared next to him in the great hall.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Did you find the banshee?"

"Alas, no," he replied. "I'm here for information. Has anyone encountered our wailing friend before?"

"Sir Dinidan told me about her. I think his squire saw her, too. He's right over there." Henry pointed off toward the hearth, where a young boy sat polishing a helmet. "Lionel!" Henry called out.

The boy set the helmet down and ambled over.

"Sire?"

"You've seen the silent banshee before, haven't you?"

"Yes, sire." He pointed off toward the corner near the hearth. "Right over there, she was."

"What did she look like?" Rumple asked. "Describe her to me."

"Long blonde hair and very pretty," Lionel said. "She always flees when she sees us. I think I'm the only one's ever seen her face."

"And how long has she been haunting the halls of Camelot?"

"Since just before I was born, I think," Lionel said. "My mama used to work the kitchens, but she quit when the banshee first began appearing. She was afeared because I was in her belly."

"That would be about a decade ago," Henry said. "Is that significant?"

"It may be," Rumple replied. "I'll need to know more."

"Thank you, Lionel," Henry said.

"One more thing," Rumple said, stopping the boy. "Does she usually appear in the hall?"

"I think so. She was seen there last night, before she started singing."

"And always in that spot? By the hearth?" Rumple pressed.

"Yes, sir."

"You think there's a secret entrance or something?" Henry asked.

"I think we have something outside the realm of your average banshee," Rumple said. "And I think if we need to discover what's so fascinating about that corner of the room."

"Henry!"

Henry turned as his Uncle William - who was the same age as Finn - came skidding to a halt in front of him, breathless and panting.

"What's wrong?"

"My - my parents!" William gasped. "Where's Emma?"

"Something happened to my grandparents?"

William shook his head wildly. "They're okay, just -" he took a deep gasping breath again - "Just knocked out. When we all woke up they were gone!"

"Who?" Henry demanded, giving William a tiny shake. "Who, William?"

"Finn!" He panted. "And M-Meriel! They're gone!"


	3. Enslaved

Meriel looked up, running her hands along the wall of the pit. Finn was sitting at her feet, with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked crossly.

"I'm looking for a weak rock," she answered, pushing and prodding. "And trying to use my magic."

"You've tried before," he reminded her. "You're too young, remember? Rumplestiltskin said so."

"At least I'm trying!"

"I tried," Finn protested. "I almost got out, too!"

"Until you fell on me!" Meriel said. "And if I can find a loose rock or two, maybe you can climb better. You could help, you know."

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Finn's eyes were large in his slender face, and Meriel knew she had the same fear in her eyes.

"Absolutely." She sank down on the stone floor next to him. "We just have to wait while they figure out where to look."

"We don't even know where we are," Finn said forlornly. "How will they?"

"They'll use magic," Meriel said. "I just wish we had a way to send a signal or something. And they've got us underground. Kai can't find us underground."

Finn shot her a scathing look. "Your imaginary friend isn't going to help us, Meriel."

She sighed heavily, laying her face against the stone wall. "No, I suppose not," she said. "He won't know where we are, either. Not while we're in here."

"Who do you think took us?" Finn asked. "The banshee?"

"It had to be. Who else would dare?"

"Papa's going to kill her," Finn said fiercely.

"Not if Mama gets her first."

"Shhh," Finn cautioned, pointing up at the opening. "Look," he whispered.

A pale green glow pulsed within the room, and Meriel stood up with a determined squaring of her shoulders.

"Hey!" she shouted. "You'd better let us out!"

The glow got brighter, and Meriel couldn't help but step back, putting herself against the wall. She tried to push Finn behind her, but he'd have none of it, pushing around her to add his own voice to hers.

"They're going to kill you when they find you!" he shouted.

The banshee's face appeared, then the glow became nearly blinding as she hovered a moment, then began to descend into the pit. She came to rest across from them.

"One moment," she said softly, and then she closed her eyes, pulling the light into herself, leaving only a softly muted glow. "I brought food. Are you hungry?"

"Why are you keeping us?" Meriel demanded. "You'd better turn us loose."

"Are you here to kill us?" Finn asked.

Meriel rolled her eyes at her brother. "If she were going to kill us, she wouldn't bother feeding us, would she?"

"Maybe she's going to torture us first."

"Finn!"

"Well, she _could_."

"Don't give her ideas! Honestly, you are so stupid sometimes!"

"You're not my boss, Meriel." Finn gave her a shove, and Meriel shoved back.

"Get off!"

" _You_ get off!"

"Children." The banshee's voice was calmness itself, and Meriel could swear it carried a hint of a smile. "I'll leave the food," she said. "If you'd like more, you only need ask."

She began to ascend again, and Meriel reached out, but her hand closed around nothingness instead of an arm.

"Wait," she said.

The banshee looked down at her, then dropped back down again. "You cannot touch me," she said. "I am not of your plane of existence. I am...other."

"Please," Meriel said. "Why have you brought us here? Why did you take us?"

"It was not for myself," the banshee answered. "I am enslaved through dark magic to the one who keeps you. I must do her bidding as long as she holds me."

"Can you help us?" Finn asked. "Get us out of here?"

"Alas, I cannot." She really did sound sad. Meriel actually felt a little sorry for her.

"How did you become a banshee?" she asked.

"Did the witch kill you?" Finn asked excitedly. "Are you a ghost?"

The banshee shook her head. "No, I am very much alive. Just banished to exist in different realms simultaneously. I cannot live fully in either."

"Do you have a name?" asked Meriel.

"Aibelle," she said, inclining her head slightly.

"I'm Meriel and this is Finn. Our parents are Princess Emma and Sir Killian of the Enchanted Forest."

"And you're in real trouble if they find you," Finn warned her. "They're going to rip that witch apart!"

"You should hope that they never meet her," Aibelle said sadly. "She has done many terrible things, and I have done many terrible things at her behest."

"Is she going to kill us, then?" Meriel asked. "Please, you must know a way out."

"I do not know what she intends for you," Aibelle replied. "But it cannot be good. If she's taken you and told me to leave you alive, it is because she seeks someone else. She will use you to draw them out when she is ready."

"I'm thirsty," Finn complained, reaching for the bundle of food Aibelle had set down.

"I'll fetch some water," she said. "There is a stream not far from here."

"A stream?" Meriel reached out for her arm again, then remembered and stopped herself. "Does the stream lead out to the sea?"

Aibelle shook her head. "I cannot tell you where you are. The witch has forbidden it. I cannot let you out, either."

"But you can tell me if the stream goes to the sea, can't you?" Meriel pressed. "You don't have to tell me how far away we are."

"I suppose that would not go against her command," she said. "Yes. The stream runs to the sea."

Meriel reached up around her neck and pulled off the necklace she wore. She pooled it into her hand, holding it out to the banshee.

"Take this," she said. "And drop it in the water. That's all you have to do."

Aibelle looked down at the delicate, swirled shell on the woven cord curiously. "It will sink. Or wash down to the sea. Even if your family were to find it, they would find it far from here."

"So there's no danger of you going against the witch's command," Meriel said with a smile. "There's no way my family will know it came from the stream, right?"

"Don't be stupid, Meriel," Finn said. "She's right. No one will find it except for the fish."

"Hush, Finn." She turned back to Aibelle. "Will you do it."

"I will. And I will return with water for you both." She held out her hand, and Meriel dropped the necklace down into it. Aibelle's palm pulsed brightly, but held the necklance. "Are you warm enough?" she asked.

"I'm all right," Finn said. "Meriel?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now go!" Meriel tried not to snap, but her impatience made it hard. "Go on, we're fine."

Aibelle began to rise, but she paused a moment. "I am sorry," she said softly. "I would help you if I could."

She continued up and out, and Meriel watched her go, adding under her breath, "You just did."

###

"There's got to be someplace else!" Emma fumed. "Someplace we haven't thought of yet!"

"Calm down, love. We'll go over it again." Killian rubbed a soothing hand on her back, but she shook him off.

"I can't just...just sit here! It's been two days!"

"I know. I know it has." Killian's jaw tightened.

"Emma - if the banshee were going to...to kill them, she would have just done it," Snow reached across the table to cover Emma's hand with her own. "We're going to figure this out."

"Damn right, we are," David said, striding into the room with Belle and Regina.

"Did you find anything we can use?" Emma asked Belle.

"Possibly," Belle said, dropping a book on the table. "This particular banshee is relatively new. That is - she hasn't got a history of hundreds of years behind her. That means she's most likely indentured to a very powerful witch or sorcerer. For that to have happened, a deal had to have been made."

"A deal?" Emma asked "Sounds like Rumple was involved?"

"Sadly, no," Regina said. "He didn't make the deal but whoever sent the banshee must have had some serious power behind them."

"And to turn someone into a banshee, there were some serious qualifiers," Belle continued, her finger sliding down the page as she read. "The intended victim had to possess a voice that was gifted by a fairy."

"Can that happen?" Snow asked.

"Fairy Godmothers," Regina supplied. "They usually provide a gift at the child's birth. Beauty or health or strength - or even a beautiful voice, if they're in the mood. You can't just trade a fairy gift away."

Exactly," Belle went on. "The gift must be traded for a life," Belle went on. "Once the deal is struck, the victim's voice belongs to the witch or wizard, enslaving the victim to the sorcerer or witch for seven centuries - or until the witch or sorcerer dies."

"And the voice becomes an instrument of darkness," Regina added. "In this case, the person behind this banshee could have used her to kill us all."

"Instead she used her to knock us out and take Finn and Meriel," David said. "Why?"

"And why was she singing a warning the night before? Why warn us at all?"

"If we could find out who she used to be, we might get some insight," David said. "Henry and Rumple are chasing the legend down."

"We don't have time to chase bloody legends," Killian said, slamming his hands on the table and standing up. "Those are our children out there!"

"Killian's right," Emma bit out. "We need to start looking. There can't be that many sorcerers with that kind of power."

"Emma?" Brenna walked hesitantly into the hall. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you'll want to see this."

She held her hand out, and in it was Meriel's shell necklace.

"It floated by the dock, right by Killian's ship," she said. "I was fishing with Roland and it was just suddenly there."

"She could have dropped it - as a clue," Emma said. "Leaving us a trail."

"They're on the water," Killian said, taking the necklace. "Yes!"

"Regina, can you trace them?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "I can trace them."

"How do we free them from a banshee?" Snow asked.

"Maybe we need to free the banshee," Emma said, stuffing a dagger down into her boot. "And I have a good idea where to start with that."

"Let's go," Killian said. "Let's get our children."

"We will," Emma said. "But first we've got a stop to make. We need to see Blue."


	4. Together

"Why does the witch want us, do you think?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. She certainly hasn't shown her face." Meriel leaned sullenly against the wall of the pit. "It's cold down here, even with the blankets Aibelle brought us."

"That's because we're in a hole in the ground," Finn grumbled. "And I'm tired of bread and cheese."

"We should be glad we're being cared for," Meriel said. "I get the feeling Aibelle is doing this without the witch knowing."

"She said the witch wanted us alive," Finn reminded her. "She must be after Mama or Papa."

"Or Grandma and Grandpa. Or Henry. Or Aunt Regina. Or Grandpa Rumple." Meriel ticked the list off on her fingers. "Any one of them would come after us."

"Have you tried your magic again?" Finn asked hopefully.

Meriel let out a heavy sigh and slid down the wall to sit next to her brother. "A thousand times, Finn. It's not there. Maybe it'll never be there."

"Aunt Regina says it takes time." He reached over and grabbed the last of the loaf of bread Aibelle had brought them that morning. "Here," he said. "You can have it."

Meriel shook her head. "No, you." She raised her head looking up to the top of the pit. "It won't be long now, Finn."

"I hope you're right."

Her fingers reached up, closing around her talisman pendant.

"I am."

###

"The Camelot banshee - she got a voice from one of your fairies. What can you tell us about her?" Emma asked, stopping Blue as she flew to meet them in the main hall.

Blue raised her brows. "You mean Aibelle?"

"That's her name?"

"Yes," Blue said, dropping her eyes and taking a breath before answering. "Aibelle was my godchild - her parents had done many wonderful things for the kingdom, but sadly, they were lost at sea when she was a young girl. I'd gifted her at birth with a voice so singularly beautiful, people would come from hundreds of miles away just to hear it, so Arthur invited her to live at the castle."

"How did she end up a banshee?"

"She traded her gift to save her true love, a knight by the name of Gawain. I believe you knew him?"

"Gawain!" Emma's eyes shifted to Killian's, then back again. "I met him when we came through Camelot, after I first got here. Henry said he was lost in a battle."

"Yes," Blue said sadly. "Gawain was pinned down in an ambush, and outnumbered. His squire managed to escape, but he evaded more enemy reinforcements on the way home. Help would not have reached Gawain before the enemy was upon him. Aibelle traded her voice to save Gawain's life, asking the witch to remove him from danger."

"Let me guess - the witch reneged on her agreement," Killian interjected.

"You could say that, but the truth is Aibelle should have been more specific. Gawain vanished, never to be seen again. No one knows where the witch sent him. He has never returned."

"Which one was Gawain again?" Snow asked, looking up at the tapestry on the wall.

Blue pointed at the handsome man standing in tableau with the others, behind the round table. "That one, with the emerald in the hilt of his sword. He was to marry Aibelle a fortnight later," she added sadly.

"And the witch?" David asked.

"Punished severely for her crime," Blue said through clenched teeth. "Aibelle was a favorite of mine. There was a battle, and in the end, the witch fled into exile. She'd drawn her power from a flock of magical sheep she stole from the realm of Olympus. I slaughtered the herd, and her powers were greatly diminished."

"Sheep?" Emma asked. "As in 'the golden fleece' sheep?"

"The sheep she stole originally was one of the flock, but she performed dark magic, bred the flock with unnatural creatures - the result was an abomination." Blue gave a delicate shudder. "Unfortunately, it was too late to save Aibelle. The witch doesn't have enough remaining power to command her from wherever she is, but Aibelle will still be tied to her for the time of her indenture."

"Seven _centuries_." Snow shook her head.

"With the witch's powers so diminished, her death will come more naturally," Blue said. "Aibelle may yet be free someday."

"Can't you help her?" David asked.

"She is held by the darkness," Blue said sadly.

"If the witch doesn't have the power left to command her - who ordered her to sing to us?" Killian demanded.

Blue hesitated a moment before answering. "I don't know."

"Could the witch be getting her power back? Is that possible?"

"I'm not sure," Blue answered. "But there have recently been rumblings...rumors from neighboring kingdoms."

"About what?" Emma asked.

"Banshees singing. People gone missing. It's been here and there, but increasing."

"And when where you planning on telling us this?" Killian demanded.

Blue seemed to bristle. "I'd only just gotten the reports and flew there myself yesterday to see if they were substantiated."

"And were they?" Emma wanted to know.

"Yes."

"I've heard enough," Killian said. "We need to get underway. Our children are out there with a witch or a banshee - and I'm not terribly fond of either."

"Let's go," David agreed, and they all started for the door, except for Emma.

"Rumplestiltskin taught me how important a name can be - especially when you're dealing with dark magic. So who is she? The witch?"

Blue swallowed delicately, and straightened her shoulders.

"Morgan le Fay."

###

"The trail in the water can only lead you to the point where the necklace was dropped," Regina said. "Once you hit land, you'll need something that works at close range. Luckily, you have something stronger than anything I could give you."

Emma looked confused, but Killian held up his hand. "Our talismen."

"Yes," Regina replied. "The sea diamond can be used like a prism to focus through. Concentrate on it, Emma - it should lead you to Meriel, if she's still wearing hers."

"Thank you." Emma gave her a quick hug. "I know Henry's safe with you."

"I can take care of myself now, Mom," Henry reminded her. "I'm almost a King, you know."

Emma hugged him close. "I know. But this witch sounds seriously dangerous. And maybe a little crazy. If you see any zombie sheep, just run."

He pulled back with a smile. "Promise. Besides, Mom, Robin and Grandpa Rumple will be here. Nobody's getting through them."

"Make sure they don't. And keep Excalibur at your side."

"Will do."

Regina stepped over to the edge of the dock, unstoppered a small vial, and poured it in the water. A fluorescent trail lit up the water, glowing red against the waves. It spread out from the dock, clearly marking the way in the gathering twilight.

Emma gave Henry one more hug as she followed the others up the gangplank. In a few minutes, Killian had the ship headed out into open water, following the trail down the coast.

"We're headed back toward the Enchanted Forest," he said. "With any luck, we'll find them along the coastline."

David stepped up to the wheel and clasped Killian's shoulder. "Why don't you let me take the wheel and you get some sleep."

Killian started to object, but his mother-in-law got right in his face. "You won't be any good for Meriel or Finn if you're exhausted," she pointed out. "Neither one of you have gotten a wink of sleep since they were taken."

"Do you blame us?" Emma asked incredulously.

"No. But they need you thinking clearly."

"And ready to fight," David added. "Go. Get some rest. If the trail veers to land, I'll call you."

Emma nodded reluctantly, pulling Killian along by the hand down into the captain's cabin. She slid the hatch shut over the top of them.

"She's right, you know," Emma said, reaching out to take her husband's hand.

"I know," he said quietly, pulling her into his arms. "But I can't stop thinking about them. If they're cold...or hurt. They're not sleeping. How can I?"

"She could have just killed them outright," Emma said, reassuring herself as much as him. "She didn't. Which means she wants them alive."

She could feel Killian's nod against her neck as his grip tightened, and for a long moment they just stood there, holding each other until they began to sway a bit.

Emma stepped back with a tiny laugh. "Guess we are more tired than we'd like to admit."

"Aye. Perhaps we could lie down and miss them instead."

He didn't even kick off his boots, preferring to be ready to move as quickly as possible when the time came. He laid down and pulled Emma down beside him, settling her in front of him spoon-style as he wrapped an arm around her. His nose nuzzled her hair off the side of her face, and he left a few soft kisses along her jaw and down to her neck.

"Go to sleep, love," he said, stifling a yawn. "I'll watch over you."

She turned in his arms to look at him. "We're in this together, remember? We watch over each other." She kissed him, pushing an unruly lock of hair off his forehead. "And I'm willing to bet that wherever they are, they're watching over each other."

Killian nodded, closing his eyes as he pictured it. "Aye. They would be. Much as they tear at each other, they'll stick together."

"That's what family does," Emma said. "Our family, anyway."

Killian put his forehead against hers. "They've got each other," he said, feeling infinitely better just remembering that. "And soon, they'll have us."

"Mmmm-hmm," Emma agreed, closing her eyes as she settled in, her forehead still touching his.

Sleep claimed them both in a matter of minutes, with the ship gently rocking beneath them.

And somewhere in a stone pit, far away, Meriel pulled the blanket up higher over Finn's shoulder, and he slid his hand up, clasping it over hers before sleep reclaimed them both.


	5. Apples From The Tree

A sharp voice cut through the fog in Meriel's head, bringing her to wakefulness. She stretched, and was pleasantly surprised to find that she could, and easily. She opened her eyes, and her hand reached out, registering the softness of a bed beneath her. The room was shrouded in shadows, but she made out the figure of her brother laying next to her, and she stretched her fingers out further, resting them on his back, comforted to feel him breathing.

She turned her head in the direction of the voice, and saw Aibelle, glowing softly in the dimness of what appeared to be a modest cottage. Whoever she was talking to was obscured by a large weaving loom which separated the sleeping area from the rest of the room.

"I beg of you -"

"Enough, Aibelle! You have your charge. I need to be strong when I face her. She carries white magic - the product of true love. And we know how powerful that can be, eh?" The voice was scathing, and the witch's laughter echoed off the walls before she disappeared in a swirl of grey smoke.

Aibelle fell to her knees, with her hands over her face.

"Aibelle!" Meriel slid off the bed and ran to her side. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"Was that the witch?" Finn asked, stepping up behind his sister.

Aibelle nodded, not taking her hands from her face. "Yes. She had me bring you to this place while you slept."

"Why?"

Aibelle got slowly to her feet. "Your parents found a way to trace your path along the water," she said. "Is that why you had me drop the necklace?"

"Yes," Meriel said. "I know it would be fou- it would wash down," she corrected. "So they're close?"

"They were. The witch is not ready to face them yet. Her power still wanes. She has charged me to sing this very evening," Aibelle finished sadly.

"But you only sing when someone is going to die," Finn said. His eyes widened. "Us?"

"No," Aibelle shook her head. "A family in the village nearby has earned her wrath. She has commanded me to call death to their door."

"What did she mean 'she needs them young'?" Meriel asked astutely. "I heard her say it to you."

"For many years now she has been slowly rebuilding the power that was ripped from her. A fortnight ago, she became strong enough to summon me once again, and has been using me to sing to the darkness, calling death to claim her victims," Aibelle explained. "But she is crafty, and growing more powerful every day. She steals their life essence from death, and brings them here, channeling their life force and weaving it into her tapestry."

She pointed at the loom, and Meriel moved closer to it, scooping up the candle from the table and holding it high to light the tapestry. She very nearly dropped it with a gasp as the light revealed the pattern.

Faces, bodies, all frozen in fear or anguish, hands reaching in a silent plea, eyes begging for mercy - hundreds of them. The detail was exquisite, as if the tapestry were alive with the feel of them. Meriel gave a shudder and stepped back.

"That's...that's _awful_."

"Yes, it is," Aibelle said. "It is a terrible and awful thing I must now do."

"You're leaving?" Finn looked over at Meriel. "Take us with you!"

She shook her head. "I cannot. The witch has enchanted the walls to hold you in. And I would not want you with me. Not for this."

"Do you know them?" Meriel asked. "The people?"

"No. But I've seen them in the village. She wants only the children, for their lives bear the strongest force." Aibelle wrapped her arms around herself, and her glow darkened, dimming to nearly nothing with her anguish. "I must go," she said again.

"If the witch returns..."

"I'll kill her!" Finn said, clenching his fist.

"No," Aibelle said, bending down to look at him more closely. "You cannot challenge her. She wants you alive, but here is a truth I have hidden from the both of you: she only needs one of you. And she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Stay quiet, and do not anger her."

With a last sorrowful look, she moved through the closed door and into the night beyond.

###

"Why isn't it working?" Snow asked.

"I don't know!" Emma snapped. "I'm doing it just like Regina said!"

"Concentrate, Emma," David encouraged.

"You want to do this?" she fumed. "I _am_ concentrating. I'm sending every bit of what I've got and nothing's happening."

She held her hand up again, concentrating hard on her talisman ring, pushing the palm of her other hand toward it as she channeled her power. It arced and crackled as it flew into the ring, but nothing further seemed to happen.

Killian put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, love."

"Relax!" she rounded on him. "Did you just tell me to _relax_?"

He stepped back, raising a hand up as a shield, since the power was still crackling in her fingertips. "I only meant...we need to try a different tack."

Emma dropped her hand. "Sorry. I'm just really, really angry and frustrated right now. We're _so_ close."

"Maybe that's the problem," David said grimly. "Maybe we're not close anymore. They could have been moved again."

Emma dragged a hand through her hair. "I was hoping you weren't going to say that." She sighed. "Okay, so we do this the hard way. We know they were near here. Let's spread out and look for a trail."

Killian's hand reached out, resting on her arm. "Perhaps we need to boost the signal," he said, waggling the fingers of his hand. His talisman ring glittered in the dim morning light.

"It's worth a try," she said, placing her hand over his and twining their fingers together. She held her other hand above them, concentrating hard. A bolt shot from her fingers, down into the rings, bouncing between them a moment before it shot up into the sky, arching down, over the next ridge.

"That way!" David called out. "Southwest!"

"That's toward Everingham," Snow said. "I was in hiding not far from there, when Regina was in power."

"How long?" Killian asked.

"A day - maybe a little more, if that's where they are." Snow shouldered her bow. "If we push hard, we can get over that ridge by nightfall."

"Let's go," Killian said, reaching for his pack and slipping the strap across his shoulder. David and Snow began walking, and Emma fell into step next to him.

"How did you know to do that?" she asked. "Put our rings together?"

He shrugged. "Not sure, exactly. Just a feeling."

"You always did have good gut instincts."

He gave her a crooked grin. "I was right about you, wasn't I?"

"You knew you'd fall in love with me?" she smirked.

"I knew you couldn't live without me," he replied, lifting a devilish brow. "And I knew we'd have incredible looking children. I was right, on both counts."

Emma couldn't help but smile. "Come on," she said. "We need to get through these trees while your head still fits."

###

Henry came upon his grandfather who was standing before a tapestry in the corner of the great hall. He was motionless, and deep in thought.

"Any ideas?" he asked, moving to stand beside him.

"Some," Rumple replied enigmatically. "And all leading to more questions at every turn. Of one thing I am certain, however. There was dark magic here."

"At Camelot?"

"Not just Camelot," he said, waving a hand at the tapestry and passing it across the corner of the hall. "Here specifically. Whether this is a remnant of Morgan's battle with the fairies or something more sinister remains to be seen."

"You think it's the tapestry?" Henry asked, his gaze following his grandfather's.

"I'd say that's likely. Especially as it has a strong protective spell upon it. It cannot be moved."

"A portal?"

"Possibly." Rumple didn't look cheered by that thought.

"Have you encountered Morgan le Fay before?"

Rumple's brows went up. "Oh, yes," he answered quietly. "She was incredibly powerful - predating even me. I never had reason to cross her - she kept to her kingdom, and I kept to mine - but I did seek her out at one time on a colleague-to-colleague basis."

"You were looking for a way back to my father, weren't you? Did she tell you about the magic beans?"

"No, I knew of those already. I was just having a difficult time getting my hands on one."

"So she couldn't help you, then."

Rumple gave a smile that looked something like a grimace. "Her suggestion - ironically enough - was to let a banshee take me. She thought that since they straddle realms, I could use them as catapult to send me into another realm."

"I gather it didn't work," Henry remarked.

"I didn't try." Rumple said, with a touch of self-loathing. "If it hadn't worked, and the odds were even as to whether it would or wouldn't, mind you - I would have been trapped forever, wraithlike, untethered darkness trapped between realms. I couldn't take that chance."

"You must have made her a bargain," Henry said astutely. "What was it she wanted?"

"Something she can no longer have," Rumple said. "Arthur."

"Arthur's dead," Henry said. "Good and dead." His eyes widened. "Does she think she can bring him back?"

"So she can kill him herself? Unlikely."

"She turned an innocent girl into a banshee just to go after him," Henry pointed out. "I'd consider that extreme. If the fairies hadn't stopped her, she would have succeeded."

"Her vengeance was extreme," Rumple agreed, "But Morgan wasn't a fool." He stared up at the tapestry with narrowed eyes. "I'll need to study this further. In the meantime, I'll see if I can't set a trap for our banshee. We need some answers that only she can provide."

###

"We have to get out of here," Meriel said. She paced the floor, her fingers worrying her talisman pendant. "If only we knew where we were!"

"Well, I'm not waiting for any stupid old witch to murder me," Finn said, reaching for a coil of rope hanging from a nail nearby.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meriel asked. "Didn't you hear Aibelle? The witch has enchanted the walls."

"Uh-huh," Finn said, hoisting the rope over his shoulder. "The walls. But not the chimney, I'll bet."

Meriel's eyes lit up. "The chimney! Finn - do you think you can climb it?"

He gave her a look that told her just how idiotic he thought that remark was and Meriel helped him move the large kettle out of the way.

"I'll drop the rope down when I get to the top," he said.

"Be careful," Meriel cautioned. "And don't just jump out when you get to the top - we don't know how far the protection spell extends."

"One way to find out," he said, crooking a brow in a very Jones sort of way.

"Just don't fall on your head," Meriel smirked. "Again."

He gave her a jaunty salute, and he started to climb.


	6. Ambush

"What now?" Henry asked, peeking around the door frame into the great hall. "What if she doesn't come tonight?"

"She will." Rumple sounded very sure of himself. "This place has a hold on her."

"Do you think she's after Meriel and Finn?" Henry said. "Possibly. Though what Morgan would gain from their deaths is unclear. It may be that she needs them for a dark spell."

"Why them?"

Rumple gave a slight shrug. "They are second generation true love. That's a lot of power, even if they haven't come into it yet. And there's something more about Meriel..." His forehead furrowed. "She's got an aura about her at times - like a magical shadow. The witch could be seeking a way to draw upon that."

"I can't help but feel it's tied into my coronation somehow," Henry said. "The banshee has been here for years without making a sound. Why now? What triggered it all?"

"It is convenient timing," Rumple agreed. "And Morgan has a grudge against the kingdom to be sure. If she's the one behind this, I'd say it's likely to be tied in somehow. And while your mother -"

"Shhh!" Henry said quietly. "I think she's here."

A light glowed dimly through the doorway, and a moment later, a loud pop and an unearthly shriek rent the air.

"You think it's safe?" Henry asked.

"It won't hold her for long," Rumple responded. "But we may be able to get some answers in the meantime."

They stepped through the doorway to see Aibelle shrouded in a column of yellow light, her hands reaching out to test it as she tried to free herself. Her eyes widened as she saw them approach.

"Rumplestiltskin," she breathed. "Why are you holding me?"

"Why are you holding my brother and sister?" Henry demanded. "And where did you put them?"

Aibelle shook her head. "That I cannot tell you. My mistress has commanded me not to speak of it."

"And yet you sang to us," Rumple said. "You warned us - which is something a banshee isn't required to do. So obviously you are not calling the death coach for the children."

"No." Aibelle seemed to waver, as though she wanted to say more, but was prevented. Her hand went to her throat. "I must answer you carefully. I cannot directly betray her as long as she commands me."

"Carefully?" Henry tilted his head to look at her. "You _want_ to help us, don't you?"

"Would that I could," she said miserably. "She who commands me is powerful and her vengeance is beyond measure."

Rumple tapped a finger to his lips, thinking. "I put a protection spell on this castle the day you took up residence," he said to Henry. "If Morgan wants to control it, she'll need to find a way through it." He looked up at the tapestry, then back at Aibelle.

"Does she plan to use the tapestry to further her plan?" he asked the banshee.

She stared at him a long moment, sifting through answers, her mouth forming soundless words until she found the ones that could pass her lips.

"You aren't wrong," she said in a careful whisper.

"Is that why you always appear here? This is a portal for you?" Henry asked.

"No," she said, glancing up at the tapestry. "I am here because this likeness is all that I have left."

"Of Gawain?"

Aibelle's eyes were a wealth of sadness, and she made a low, keening sound.

"What about my brother and sister?" Henry demanded again.

"Those children are as yet unharmed," she assured him. "I cannot speak to the future. There are few who can."

And with that, she pushed her hands hard against the glowing barrier, and it disintegrated. She flew from the room, passing through the wall with a wail that set the hair to rising on the backs of their necks.

Henry raised his brows. "Well, that was a waste of time. We didn't learn anything."

Rumple held up a silencing hand, as he was deep in thought. He looked at the tapestry through narrowed eyes. "On the contrary," he said quietly. "She's told us all she could within her constraints. It's now up to us to figure out what she's _really_ said."

###

"Killian...we have to stop," Emma said, coming up next to her husband. He staggered slightly when she grabbed his arm.

"Every moment we delay is eating me alive," he told her in a tortured voice. "We have to keep going."

She twined her fingers with his. "I feel exactly the same. But we can't see a thing in this kind of darkness. We could be walking right past them and not even know it."

"Can't you conjure a light or something?" he asked.

"Not a good idea," Snow cautioned. "There are dangers in these woods the likes of which you don't want to encounter. They come out at night and they're attracted to light."

"What are they? Ogres?" Emma asked.

"Worse," David said with a grimace.

"Worse than ogres?" Emma looked confused. "What's worse than ogres?"

"Brownies!" Snow shouted, as hail of tiny arrows landed in the dirt before them.

"Don't let the arrows touch you!" she shouted as they dove for cover behind a fallen log. "They're tipped with poison. Enough of them can kill you."

Another rain of arrows flew over their head and Killian let out an expletive.

"Damnit!" His hand went to his ear, which was bleeding. "Knicked me!"

There was a rustling, followed by the sound of high voices, shouting curses and jeering them. Then the rustling again, and the arrows shifted, coming from the right.

"How do you fight someone you can't see?" Emma asked in exasperation as an arrow tangled in her hair. "Can't we just stomp 'em or something?"

"Didn't work for Gulliver," David said, grabbing a large rock and throwing it hard toward the Brownies, who screamed as it hit.

"Gulliver? Wasn't that Lilliputians?"

"It was Brownies," Snow said, firing off an arrow of her own, causing the brownies to disperse and break into two groups. "They framed Lilliput for it. Caused a war that went on for _years_."

"Killian, you all right?" Emma's voice was concerned.

"I've got a devil of a headache and my neck is going numb," he answered. "I say we corral the bastards and drop a boulder on them."

"I have had enough of this," Emma said. "Everybody get down." She rubbed her hands together, then held them palms out as the rustling grew louder. Suddenly, the Brownies gave a shout - again full of profanity and vivid descriptions of their various body parts - before they scurried off into the forest and away.

Emma put her hands down. "Well," she said, thoroughly nonplussed. "I guess my reputation was enough to scare them away."

"I don't think so, love," Killian said, pulling her back down next to him. The rustling was definitely growing louder, and from the sound of it, was being made by something larger than a flock of Brownies. _Much_ larger.

Snow nocked an arrow and David pulled his sword just as a figure burst through the trees, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Red!" Snow lowered her bow. "What are you doing here?"

"So that's what they were running from," David said with a grin. "Brownies wouldn't take a chance with a wolf."

"Exactly," Red said. "I don't have much time. I've come from Camelot to tell you that Rumplestiltskin knows where the children are."

"Where?" Emma asked, helping a decidedly off-balance Killian to his feet. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Brought low by a horde of miniature demons," he grumbled.

"Hold on." Emma reached out, enclosing his ear with her hand and suffusing it with a magical glow. "Better?"

"Much. Now, where are our children?" he asked Red.

"The witch has taken them to a cottage near the top of the mountain that overlooks Everingham."

"We're close!" Snow said.

Red held up a hand. "But that's not all. She's also mounted a full-on assault on The Enchanted Forest. She's set griffins and chimeras loose in the villages surrounding the castle. The castle guard is spread thin trying to get the situation under control.

"Which makes the castle vulnerable to her attack," David said. "Has Graham called in reinforcements?"

Red shook her head. "He was waiting on word from you."

David's forehead creased. "Tell him to contact our allies - and pull volunteers from the villages in exchange for fair wages to see to the animal problem."

His worried eyes met Snow's and Emma could read them both plainly.

"Go," she said firmly. "Killian and I will take it from here. Get back to the castle."

Snow looked torn, but finally nodded.

"Take my ship," Killian said. "It'll be quicker."

"Thank you," David said. "Emma - can you get us there fast?"

"I think I can poof you there - or at least most of the way," she answered. She looked at Red. "You sailing with them?"

"No," she said quickly. "I'll get back on my own."

"She can run ahead," Snow said. "Get that message to Graham."

"I will." She gave them a nod, then turned and ran back into the forest.

"You ready?" Emma asked. Snow and David gave their nods, and Emma raised a hand, vanishing them in a cloud of smoke. She turned back to Killian, who was down on one knee near the log.

"You're sure you're all right?" she asked again. "Are you having trouble standing?"

"I'm fine, love. I dropped my flask during the altercation and it appears that the damnable little demons made off with it."

"Yeah, well, we'd better keep an eye out as we go," she said.

"No more talk of resting for the night?"

"Not when we're this close," she said. "Now let's go get our kids."

She started off through the trees, and Killian - after looking around once more - stomped after her for good measure.

###

David and Snow appeared on a cliff directly overlooking the cove that sheltered The Jolly Roger.

"Not bad, Emma," Snow said. David took her hand and together they walked toward the incline that led down to the beach.

"David," Snow said, giving his hand a squeeze. "It's going to be all right. We'll get there in time, and Graham will hold the castle until then. I'm sure Henry's already sending troops from Camelot."

"He can't deplete his resources, either," David said, shaking his head. "Not until we know what the witch wants. None of this is adding up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...why our castle?" He stopped a moment. "Why target us _and_ Camelot? And sending Chimeras and Griffins into the villages? It's a diversionary tactic."

"I agree, something is off," Snow said, "But we won't get any answers until we know what the situation is first-hand." She pulled him along down the path, rounding a rock outcropping only to find Red standing alone on the beach.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked. "I thought you were running ahead."

"Just one more thing," Red said. Then she drew back her arm and threw a handful of powder at the both of them, twisting her fingers and sending a flash of light along with it. A moment later, they were gone. The smoke cleared, and Red - now transformed into a beautiful woman with severe features and raven-black hair - crouched down, picking up the scrap of tapestry and cradling it in her hands.

"True love..." she cooed. "I've got a special place in mind for the two of you. And soon the name of Morgan le Fay will be etched in the tablets and archives of Camelot...and beyond."

She gave a satisfied smile as she tucked the scrap into her pocket, and vanished.


	7. Well Met

Emma nearly ran into Killian's back - he'd come to an abrupt stop and she had just been looking down to step over a large tree root. She gave a quiet "oof" and he turned back, pressing one finger to his lips as he pulled back the branches to reveal the cottage, just in front of them.

There was no sign of a fire, or even a candle's glow from inside. It looked cold and desolate in the pale light of dawn, and Emma's stomach tightened at the thought of her children inside, frightened and alone.

She gave her husband a nod, and pulled her sword as he pulled his own cutlass, and together they started forward, each taking a side until they'd circled the place entirely.

"It looks deserted," Emma whispered when they'd met up again.

"Aye, but looks can be deceiving," Killian reminded her. "Do we go in with force? Or stealth?"

"I say stealth. I don't want to risk hurting the kids."

He nodded, stepping past her toward the door. He stood listening a moment, and upon hearing no sound, he reached cautiously for the doorknob. Emma's hand shot out, grasping his arm and yanking it back.

"Wait!" she whispered. "There's a protection spell on it."

"You're sure?"

"I can feel it." She pulled him back, then raised her hands, closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Wow," she murmured. "She's strong."

"Won't she notice the spell coming undone?"

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Emma said. "It's the only way we're getting in."

Killian stepped back a little further before answering, "Perhaps not." She followed his finger as it pointed up toward the chimney - and the line of rope that led down out of it.

"Do you think...?" Her eyes met his, and he was grinning ear-to-ear.

"I'll wager the little buggers got away. She wouldn't have thought of protecting the chimney."

Emma lowered her hands, momentarily stopping the assault on the cottage. "One way to find out," she said, placing her hand atop his. She sent a bolt of magic through the talisman rings again, and a beacon of light lit the sky, arcing down into the woods to the south.

"Well done!" Killian said smugly. "Never underestimate a Jones, let alone two of them."

"Come on," Emma said. "They haven't gone far and she could be after them."

###

"Finn!" Meriel's voice sounded in an urgent whisper. "What the devil do you think you're doing?"

"We've been walking for over two hours," he answered from the tree above her. "How are we supposed to know where we're going when we don't even know where we are?"

He pulled himself up a few more branches until he was in the treetop, looking out.

"Well?" she asked.

"We're in the woods," he said. "And there are a _lot_ of trees."

"I'm going to kill you," Meriel said through gritted teeth, "but only if the witch doesn't do it first! Come down!"

"I bet we're a hundred miles from home," he said. "Maybe a thousand."

"Do you see any water? Like the ocean? Or a river?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. Just trees."

"Then get down here. We're wasting time!"

"In a minute..."

"Now!"

Finn shimmied down the tree trunk, swinging himself off the last branch to land at her feet. "You don't have to be so bossy," he grumped.

"Somebody's got to be in charge, and it shouldn't be an idiot," Meriel retorted.

"Too late," he answered her snidely. "Because you're the queen of them all!"

"Takes one to know one," she snapped, pushing his shoulder. He retaliated by slapping her arm away, and she came back with a solid shove to his chest that sent him onto his backside before he sprang up and dove for her.

They rolled over in the pine needles and Meriel was just about to bite the hand he had gripping a mass of her hair, when a branch cracked ominously somewhere nearby. They both froze.

A rustling this time. Then a shuffle.

Meriel rolled silently off her brother and got carefully to her feet, putting a hand down to help him up after her. His wide eyes met hers and together they faded back behind the nearest tree.

Silence.

Then a voice that made Meriel's shaking knees sag with relief.

"You might as well come out, you two," Killian said, "Your mother and I could hear you fighting across three kingdoms."

"Papa! Papa!" They both ran for him, and in a heartbeat they were engulfed in their parents' arms, one big group hug that left them all breathless as they rocked back and forth.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay," Emma chanted over and over like a litany. She pulled back, holding Meriel's face between her hands. "Let me look at you. Did she hurt you?"

Meriel shook her head, tears of relief springing to her eyes. "No. The banshee wasn't bad - she's under the spell of an evil witch."

"We know that much," Emma said.

"The witch is after you," Finn said, disentangling from his father's arms to face her. "She's making Aibelle take people so she can steal their life force and get stronger. She wants to challenge you."

"Challenge me for what?" Emma said.

"We don't know," Meriel said. "But she needed us to get to you."

"So she was planning on ambushing me when I found you?" Emma mused.

"I don't think so," Meriel said. "She had us someplace else until you tracked us up the river."

Killian pulled Meriel in, settling an arm around her waist. "That was very clever of you to drop your necklace in the water," he said. "And you, my boy! Was the chimney your idea? You've always been a climber."

Finn grinned widely. "Piece of cake," he said. "I'm not afraid of any stupid old witch."

"Is that why you were holding my hand in the cottage?" Meriel asked smartly.

Emma gave her daughter a look as Killian smoothly intervened. "Finn was probably concerned about you," he said. Finn ruined his father's efforts by making a snorting sound.

"I guess that means I'm the banshee's target, but why me?" Emma asked. "What bone does she have to pick with me?"

"It's simple, really," came a cool voice from behind them.

Emma straightened slowly, pushing Finn and Meriel behind her as Killian stepped up next to her - both of them shielding the children with their bodies.

"You must be Morgan," she said. Morgan gave a regal nod that was more than a little condescending. "What do you want with me?" she asked the witch.

"Not _what_ ," Morgan replied. "But _where_. I want you gone." With that final word, she threw a whirlwind straight at them, flinging rocks and branches in its wake, choking them for air and sending dust in their eyes and noses.

"Killian!" Emma screamed. "Get out of here! Take the kids and go!"

"You go - I'll stay!" He shouted back, squinting at the grit in his eyes while he frantically tried to hold onto the children. Their coughing grew louder and Emma dodged a large tree bough as it whizzed by her, scraping across Finn's back and pulling a cry from his lips. She made an executive decision then and there, extending her hand - and a moment later Killian and the children disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

The whirlwind immediately ceased.

"Where are they!" Morgan demanded. "Where did you send them?"

"Out of your reach!" Emma shouted back, sending a powerful arc from her palms that Morgan barely deflected.

Morgan made a tsk-ing sound, shaking a finger at her. "Now, now..." she chided. "I'd watch where I'm throwing lightning bolts if I were you. Wouldn't want to scorch this pretty piece..."

She held up the scrap of tapestry, and on it was the perfect likeness of Snow and David. Emma stared at it curiously. "Where did you -"

But before she could finish, Morgan blindsided her, tossing a vial of something that shattered at her feet, enveloping her in blue smoke. When the air cleared, a large prism was revealed, glittering in sunlight, and inside was Emma, wide-eyed, with her palms pressed to the glass.

"It's no use, darling," Morgan cooed. "The glass in enchanted, and I'm _much_ more powerful than you."

Emma's fist came down against the glass once, twice, but to no avail. Morgan gave a trill of laughter.

"Careful," she said. "Wouldn't want to smudge." She pulled out the scrap of tapestry again, dabbing it against the glass. "Do you like it?" she asked, holding up the tapestry scrap, making a show of picking a speck of dust from Snow's face upon the cloth. "My own personal keepsake," she said. "And the force of true love within it...ahhhh." She held it to her nose, inhaling deeply. "And as I grow stronger, taking more and more of their life essence, they will simply...fade away."

Emma hit the glass again in a volley, obviously shouting obscenities, though no sound could penetrate the prism.

"Don't waste your effort, _princess_ ," Morgan sneered. "You were never meant to be anything more than decorative, anyway. And now all that you have will be mine." A smile curved her lips and darkened her dark, dark eyes even further. "I'm going to enjoy having a man around again..."

She passed a hand over herself, and Emma's face froze in shocked dismay as she stared at the mirror image of herself, smiling a calculated smile before she vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	8. Usurped

Killian and the children landed square in the middle of the deck, and it only took him a moment to get his bearings before he let out an expletive.

"Papa!" Meriel admonished.

"Sorry, little love," he apologized. "You're all right?"

"Fine."

"Finn?"

"I'm all right, Papa," Finn answered. "Where's Mama?"

"Being a hero," he spat out. "We'll just have to wait for her." He turned in a circle making sure they were in fact, alone on the deck, and then he reached out to pull his children into his embrace.

"Listen to me, both of you. I want you to sit here under the wheel while I go below."

"Why?" Meriel asked.

"Because this ship shouldn't be here," he said. "And I need to know why it is." He gave one more look around. "Go on now, stay down."

He didn't tell them that their grandparents should have been on the ship, sailing toward their kingdom. The fact that they'd never left was not a good sign. He pulled his cutlass and carefully made his way down the stairs to the crew cabin. He let out the breath he'd been holding when he realized it was empty, and a search of the hold below showed nothing out of place. He went back up to the deck and repeated his surveillance in the Captain's Cabin. Snow and David had never reached the ship.

He came back up the ladder and the children stood up unsteadily as he came toward them.

"Look at you, you're swaying on your feet," he said. "When was the last time the two of you slept?"

"We slept a lot when we were in the pit," Finn said. "There wasn't anything else to do."

"You were in a _pit_?" Killian thundered.

"Before we were in the cottage," Finn explained.

"It was a dry pit," Meriel shrugged. "But he's right - there wasn't much to do there. Aibelle helped to pass the time."

"The banshee?"

"She's really quite nice," Meriel said. "And very sad. She doesn't like working for the witch."

"I hate that witch!" Finn declared. "I'm going to get my vengeance on her!"

Killian ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't be so quick to rush to vengeance, lad. And leave the witch to your mother and me, if you please. Now get below, you two. If the witch follows your mother here, I want you out of harm's way."

"But Papa..." Finn started to protest.

"I mean it, Finn." Killian's tone brooked no argument.

Meriel suddenly grabbed her brother, with her eyes firmly on a spot just behind her father's left shoulder. "He's right, Finn," she said. "We haven't slept in two days. Let's get below."

She all but shoved her brother down the stairs, urging him to hurry up over his protests, and Killian watched them go, shaking his head. The sun was climbing in the sky, so he put his hand up to shade anxious eyes as they scanned the shoreline.

Did the witch get to Snow and David? Or did some other evil befall them? He lowered his hand and decided to give the ship a thorough going-over, bow to stern, feeling more than a little unhinged at the thought of Emma battling the with alone - damn her. He turned in frustration to head toward the bow when she suddenly appeared, whole and unharmed, in middle of the deck.

"Swan!"

He ran over to her. "You're all right?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "The witch wasn't as powerful as she thought she was," she said with a sneer. "Are the children safe?"

He nodded. "They're below."

"Let's shove off then."

"Wait - Emma." He took her arm, leading her away from the entrance to the crew cabin so the children wouldn't overhear. "Your parents - they never made it here."

"It's all right," she said. "They showed up as I was battling the witch. They distracted her long enough for me to get the upper hand."

"They returned?" Killian looked confused. "Why?"

"Red got some new information - Henry sent a contingent over to their castle, and they took care of the threat to the village."

"And what of the witch?"

"Her powers were drained completely when we battled," she explained "My parents sent for an escort from Camelot - they'll take her to the dungeons there."

A frown creased Killian's brow. "You're sure you don't wish to wait for them?"

"They told us to head back to Camelot and they'll meet us at the castle."

"Very well," Killian said uneasily. "But I'm not sure I trust that a witch that powerful has been incapacitated."

"It wasn't easy," Emma replied. "My parents have it under control. Now let's get back to Camelot."

"I'll have us underway shortly," he said. "The children are below - go on down and see them while I fetch the sextant -and some rum - from the cabin." He gave her a lopsided grin and she watched him go, with a calculating look on her face.

Killian had just shoved the bottle of rum under his arm when he heard her coming down the stairs. He spun around to face her.

"Did you need something?"

"I'll say," she replied, sashaying closer. She placed a hand on his chest, sliding it into the vee of his shirt and stroking lightly. "I need a man, and you are entirely too delicious to postpone."

He gave a short laugh, and his brows came up. "Much as I am stirred by that invitation, love, the children are worried about you and they're likely to show up at any moment."

"They can wait," she said, rolling her eyes. Her fingers curled around his vest and pulled him closer. She'd just set her lips against his when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Hey!"

Killian's eyes widened as Emma yanked herself off of him, then punched herself square in the face. The Emma he'd been kissing hit the floor, then rolled to her feet in a cloud of smoke, revealing herself to be the witch.

"How?" she demanded.

Emma held up her left hand with a smug smile. "It turns out that sea diamonds cut through enchanted prisms. Now get the hell away from my husband!" She brought her other hand up, preparing to hit the witch with everything she had.

"This isn't over!" Morgan promised, and then she vanished in another cloud of smoke.

Killian's eyebrows couldn't get any higher without becoming a permanent part of his hairline. "Well," he said. "That was bizarre - to say the least."

"Tell me about it," Emma smirked. "I've experienced this scenario, remember?"

"Yes, but at least you were kissing _me_ ," he reminded her, wiping his hand across his mouth before bringing the bottle of rum to his lips and drinking deeply. "I feel as though I'll need the whole bottle to kill the taste."

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say hygiene wasn't her strong suite." He wrinkled his nose.

"The kids!" she exclaimed. She turned and ran for the stairs with Killian right behind her, but before she could get to the crew hatch, they were up the stairs and through it.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Come here, you two," she said, hugging them tight. "You're both okay?"

"Did you kill her?" Finn asked.

"No, but I punched her in the face," Emma replied, shaking her hand for emphasis.

"Wicked!"

"That's enough, my bloodthirsty lad," Killian said, ruffling his hair. "Now how about climbing the riggings and getting the mainsail unfurled?"

"All right!" Finn didn't have to be asked twice. He was in motion and scurrying up the lines like he was lighter than air.

"Meriel? Can you chart our course?"

She gave him a look. "You know I can. I'd rather bring the ship about."

He tapped her nose. "Not yet, little love. Give it a few more years. I promise."

She made a face but headed up toward the wheel deck to do as her father asked. Killian turned back to Emma.

"There's been no sign of your parents. I fear the witch may have found them."

"She did," Emma said darkly. "She's imprisoned them in some kind of magical tapestry. She said she's draining their life force."

Killian made a grim face. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Neither have I," she said. "We need to get back to Camelot. I'll feel a lot safer if the kids were under Regina and Rumple's watchful eyes. And I'm betting Rumple has a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"Aye," Killian agreed. "He was a spinner before he became The Dark One. It's possible he knows something we can use."

"Let's get out of here. How fast can we make it back?"

Killian wet a finger to test the breeze. "We've got the wind at our backs," he said. "We should be there in the wee hours of the morning."

Emma sighed heavily. "Another day closer to the full moon, and we're still not sure who she's marked for death."

"I should think that would be obvious," Killian said. "She went after you."

"But she didn't kill me," Emma pointed out. "She imprisoned me instead. Why?"

"Maybe she's not powerful enough to kill you yet."

"Maybe. She's pretty powerful, Killian. If she gets stronger..."

"We'll have to stop her before she does," he said. "And to do that, we need to get back to Camelot. Finn!" He cast his eyes up as his son shimmied down the riggings and dropped to the deck.

"Yes?"

"Weigh the anchor." He turned to Emma. "You'll have to help him...discreetly, of course."

She smiled. "Of course." Her hand came up in a slight motion, helping Finn wind the heavy winch with a touch of magic. In minutes they were underway, speeding down the coast. Emma ordered both children to bed, and after tucking them in, she headed back toward the wheel.

"You want to sleep first?" she asked. "You look dead on your feet."

"I can lash the wheel," he suggested. "We've got a straight course from here and calm seas. The Jolly has sailed herself on many an occasion."

"Enchanted wood is practically autopilot," she quipped. "Come on. We can take an hour or two and then we'll trade off."

She headed down the stairs as he tied the wheel off, and gave him a puzzled look as he slid the hatch closed.

"You can leave it open," she said. "It's nice out and I like the fresh air."

"Ah," he said, walking over to the table and reaching for a bottle of rum. "But if I leave it open, the children will hear our argument."

She sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. "Our...argument?"

"Precisely." He set the rum down with enough force to nearly crack the bottle. "What the devil do you think you were doing?" he demanded. "Sending me away like that?"

"I was thinking of the children!"

"You could have sent them here - Meriel would have known to get below and wait for us. For that matter, you could have sent the children up a tree or back to the cottage until we could get there. Don't ever whisk me away like that again!"

"I had it handled -"

"Trapped in a prison of enchanted glass? With a usurper putting us all in danger?"

She pushed to her feet. "Now, just a minute -"

"We're in this together!" he shouted. "You can't put yourself at risk like that!"

"I can't put you at risk, either!"

He crossed to her in two strides, and pulled her in with an arm around her waist. "You damnable stubborn woman!"

Before she could form another retort, his mouth came crashing down on hers and his arm pulled her in even more tightly. She stiffened at first, but he gave no quarter, kissing her until her hands moved up to slide into his hair, and her body molded itself into him. It was a long. long while before he lifted his lips from hers.

"Are we done arguing now, love?"

"Uh-huh," she said a little breathlessly.

"Good." He stepped forward, pushing her backwards until she fell on the bed. In the next heartbeat, he had her pants and boots stripped off of her and he was peeling off his own, before he pulled her legs up around his waist and plunged in deep. He gripped her hip, working her hard against him as her back arched on the bed and her hands tangled in the covers. In no time at all, he had her rocketing toward completion, calling out his name as her thighs tightened around him and pulled him even deeper, sending him over the edge as well. He fell against her heavily, and for a time the only sound in the cabin was their harsh breathing, mingled together.

"You really know how to assert yourself," Emma gasped.

"You got my blood up," he said, turning his head to look at her. "Don't frighten me like that again."

She reached out, stroking the hair off his forehead. "Sorry. Guess I owe you an apology."

He pulled her hand down, kissing her fingers. "Why don't we get the rest of these clothes off and we'll spend another hour or two apologizing to each other?"

Emma smiled a satisfied smile.

"Deal."


	9. Succession

Emma felt it before she heard it. Her eyes opened and she came instantly awake, rolling to sit up on the bunk. She'd left the lantern burning, and the children were safely nestled in the bunks across from her, and still asleep.

But not for long. From the hum came a low, building wail. Meriel and Finn sat up in their bunks, and Emma moved to stand in front of them. The wail grew, becoming a shriek that set your teeth on edge. Killian came pounding down the stairs.

"Where the devil is she?" he shouted.

"I don't know!" Emma screamed back.

"There!" Meriel called out, pointing at the stairwell behind her father. Killian whirled about, putting himself in front of Emma and the children.

Aibelle floated into the cabin, and her wail tapered off, leaving a lingering feeling of unease in the pit of their stomachs.

"Stay right there!" Emma warned, coming up to stand next to Killian, but Aibelle made no move toward the children.

"Aibelle!"

Meriel started to rise from the lower bunk, but Killian snapped, "Stay there, Meriel!"

"She won't hurt us," Meriel said.

"Well, she did say the witch only needed one of us alive," Finn offered from the top bunk. "That's what she said."

"Is that right?" Emma demanded.

"He speaks the truth," Aibelle said quietly.

"Why?" Killian asked.

"That, I cannot tell you," Aibelle replied sadly. "I am under her command and she would not have you know that. I must guard my words."

"Can you tell us which one of us?" Finn asked amiably. "Or do we get to make suggestions?"

"Finn!" Emma snapped.

Meriel kicked the underside of his bunk and he responded by throwing his pillow down to hit her in the face.

"The two of you - enough!" Killian said in exasperation.

Aibelle smiled, despite her sad demeanor. "Your children are beautiful," she said. "And well-loved. I am sorry for the pain I brought you - and them."

"I'm sorry you're the one bearing all the bad news," Emma said. "I've met Gawain. He was a good man. I'm sorry he was taken from you."

A low, keening sound floated on the air, bringing tears to Emma's eyes for the sorrow it carried.

"Aibelle, how can we help you?" she asked.

"You cannot help me," Aibelle answered mournfully.

"And you can't help us," Killian said.

Aibelle looked miserable. "I sing as a warning."

"That you're going to kill one of my children," Killian fumed.

"I would not harm your children," she said.

Emma shook her head. "Then why take them? And who are you singing for?"

"I cannot..."

"I know," Emma said with a sigh. "You can't tell me exactly who."

"There is much I cannot tell you," Aibelle said.

"Then why are you here?" Killian sneered. "You're no bloody use to us!"

"Killian -"

He clenched his hand into a fist and turned to move closer to the children. Emma stepped forward.

"Aibelle, there's got to be some way we can help each other," she pleaded. "We'll do everything we can to free you, but you have to help me protect my children."

Aibelle shook her head, backing away, until she was poised in the doorway. "I will come for your child," she answered Emma, her face twisted with pain. "At the full moon. It has been commanded."

A shrill, keening sound rose up around them, reverberating off the walls in a terrible crescendo, and then the banshee was gone.

Killian's fist connected with the wall.

"Damn!"

Emma reached out, grasping his injured hand and suffusing it with a purple glow. "That's not helping."

"I can't very well punch a spectre," he retorted.

"It's not her fault!" Meriel protested. "She doesn't want to hurt anyone!"

"She did come to warn us in the first place," Emma said. "If she hadn't, we never would have known about any of this. Maybe 'till it was too late."

"We don't know any more than before," Killian pointed out. "So why warn us again?"

"Because it's getting closer to the full moon?" Meriel said.

"And then...blammo!" Finn exclaimed. "One of us is history!"

"Finn." Killian's voice was stern.

"Wait a minute..." Emma's brow knit with confusion. "She said she wouldn't harm them."

Killian shook his head. " _She_ wouldn't, but the witch would."

"No, I don't think that's what she meant at all." Emma paced the length of the cabin, then turned back again. "She said there was _much_ she couldn't say."

"That was true enough."

"But that doesn't mean she didn't say it," Emma said, with the truth dawning on her face. "Killian, she said she wouldn't harm your children. _Your_ children."

Killian's eyes darkened with anger. "Henry." He ran for the stairs.

"Why does the witch want to kill Henry?" Meriel asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered. She turned and raced up the stairs after Killian. "How fast can we get to Camelot?"

"Fast," he promised.

"She could be there already, for all we know."

He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to her hair. "He's got Regina and Rumplestiltskin guarding him. They're not going to let anything happen to him."

"I'm counting on that," she breathed, leaning into his strength.

"And they may have insight on how to get your parents back."

"How long do they have?" she asked. "We need to get to them, as well."

"You said she carried them with her. If she's on her way to Henry, we'll find a way to get them back, too."

"And free Aibelle."

"If we kill the witch, she'll be free."

Emma wrapped her arms around herself, remembering the feeling of helplessness when she was trapped in that prism. "Something tells me she's not going to be that easy to get rid of."

###

"Into a tapestry?" Regina's eyes were wide. "She trapped them in a _tapestry_?"

"She held it up in front of me," Emma said, reaching for an apple. They'd made it to Camelot in record time, arriving on the overnight, and Emma had called a breakfast meeting for first thing in the morning.

"And she plans to do the same to Henry, I would assume." Regina's mouth set in a grim line as she turned to Henry. "From now on, you're not going anywhere without me, Emma or Rumple."

"So she plans to take Excalibur," Henry said. "That would be the only reason she's after me."

"She's after your kingdom," Rumple said. "Morgan always felt cheated out of Camelot. She was too weak while Arthur was in power to do much damage. She's getting her power back now - that changes things."

"How did she get her hands on these...tapestries?" Killian asked. "Where did they come from?"

Belle reached down into her satchel, pulled out a large book and laid it on the table. "I found this in the archive," she said. "It's a history of the kingdom. According to this, Morgan stole a sheep from Olympus."

"The golden fleece," Emma said."Blue told us she bred the sheep with dark creatures, but the fairies slaughtered the flock and sent her into exile."

"They may have slaughtered the flock," Rumple said, "But they didn't take the wool. And I, unfortunately, may have played a part in her plan."

Regina gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

"You made a deal, didn't you?" Henry said. "She told you how to cross realms, and in return, you spun the wool."

"It was very powerful stuff," Rumple said. "And needed a delicate hand in order to gain the highest yield. And now she's woven it and she's using it to trap souls, drawing the life out of them."

"That harpy is not sucking the life out of my son," Regina said firmly.

"But why take me off the throne?" Henry said. "She'd have to know we'll fight her. The entire kingdom would revolt."

Rumple steepled his fingers together and gave his grandson a cool glance. "What would happen to the throne if you were to die, Henry?"

"It would pass to my oldest child by succession," Henry answered.

"That's kind of a given with royalty," Emma said.

"But if you hadn't yet had children, the throne would pass -"

"To your nearest relation." Killian's eyes hardened. "That would be Meriel. Then Lorelei. Then Finn."

"Actually, Lorelei would fall behind Finn in succession," Belle said. "Being of royal blood on his mother's side. And since both children have not yet reached their majority, a regent would be appointed."

"Yessss!" A voice called out from the doorway into the kitchen, followed by a smack and a yelp, as Meriel hit her brother in the back of his head. Emma spun to look at them.

"Finn!"

"I rank above Lorelei," he said. "I didn't know that."

"You are such an idiot!" Meriel tried to hit him again, but this time he blocked her and delivered a smack of his own. Killian rose to his feet with a thunderous look on his face, but he needn't have bothered. Granny pushed between them, raising her wooden spoon in a threatening manner.

"I could have sworn somebody wanted the cinnamon buns I just pulled out of the oven but I guess I was wrong." She narrowed her eyes at the children.

"The two of you - out!" Killian said. "This is a private meeting."

"We just wanted to help," Meriel said.

"You can help by staying out of this," Emma said. "I didn't rescue you just to have you put yourself in danger again."

"I'm going to kill that witch," Finn promised.

Granny poked him in the back with her spoon. "Not today, you're not. Now move!"

The children shuffled out, and Emma turned back to continue the discussion.

"So Morgan thinks she'd be appointed their regent?" Emma snorted. "Not likely."

"No, you would be the likely choice," Regina said. "You're their mother and you're royal."

"And now we know why she wanted to usurp your identity," Killain said. "She plans to dispose of Henry, then control the kingdom through our children."

"Only until she can arrange a convenient accident, I'm sure," Rumple said. "After which, having already been in power, and being of royal blood, they'd likely name her queen."

"So how do we toast the bitch?" Regina asked.

"Toast is an appropriate word," Rumple said. "You'll need to burn the tapestry, and take the source of her power. And to do that, you'll need a very special type of fire."

Emma let out a sigh. "Let me guess, this isn't going to be easy."

"Aibelle was kind enough to tell us what we need to know," Rumple said. "She told us that there were few who could foretell the future."

"I assumed she was talking about you," Henry said.

Rumple shook his head. "No, she was giving us the name of the only one who knows where to find what we need."

Regina's brows went up. "No. You don't mean..."

"Yes," he confirmed, making a face of pure distaste. "They need to visit The Oracle."


	10. The Oracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, forgive me, please. I'm a bad fanfic writer but as of today, I'm an author with completely finished YA novel in the hands of her editor and done, done, done. Hallelujah. This time next year, you'll find it in bookstores, but in the meantime...I have a fanfic to tie up (or get close to tying up) before the start of 5B! So away we go...

"You know where you're going?" Emma asked Regina.

"Unfortunately, yes," Regina answered. "Are we ready?"

"You'll keep an eye on them?" Emma asked Belle.

She grasped Emma's hand. "No one will get past Rumple. They'll be safe at Camelot with us."

"As will Henry," Rumple reassured her. His eyes shifted to Regina. "You have my word."

Regina nodded. "Let's get this done. We've got a witch to fry."

Killian pulled Meriel and Finn close for one last hug. "Behave, the two of you," he said. "Treat Miss Belle with respect or it'll go badly for you when your mother and I return."

"Don't look at me," Meriel said, crossing her arms. "I'm not the one who causes problems."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Hey!" Emma gave them both a warning look. "Do we need to leave you with Granny instead?"

Finn blanched and Meriel glanced nervously at the door to the kitchens.

"No," they both answered.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Henry assured his mother. "And I'll be careful. I promise."

"We'll be back as fast as we can," Emma said. "Now back up, everyone. We're dropping the bean."

The group moved away, giving Emma, Regina and Killian plenty of room.

"What should we expect from this oracle?" Killian asked.

Regina let out a mirthless laugh. "I cannot begin to describe the experience. I'll just say this...stay on your toes. She's deceiving. And clever."

"Aren't the oracles usually really smart?" Emma asked. "They know everything, right?"

"She's not smart. She's clever," Regina corrected. "Clever is worse."

"Drop the bloody bean," Killian griped. "We're wasting time."

Regina nodded. "One...two...three!"

She tossed the bean, and with a flash of light, they were through.

"What the hell?" Killian looked around with wide eyes. They appeared to be on the outskirts of a swamp, and before them lay...

"A trailer park?" Emma looked confused - mainly because she was. "The oracle lives in a trailer park?"

"Are we back in Storybrooke's realm, then?" Killian asked.

"No," Regina said, stepping carefully through the tall grass toward a dingy, dirt and mold-covered trailer sporting a screen door that was hanging half-off its hinges. Below that, a mostly rotted, ramshackle wooden porch with stairs that led down to a garbage-strewn yard, complete with a lone toilet converted to a planter (with the remains of a dead plant in the bowl). A filthy flowered couch sat in the yard, with the springs partially exposed in one cushion.

"What realm is this?" Emma asked.

"The oracle lives in a realm all her own," Regina said, wrinkling her nose as the strong scent of skunk crossed with urine assailed their nostrils. "Watch your step," she said. "There are all sorts of piles of...nastiness in the grass."

"Charming," Killian remarked, as they picked their way toward the porch.

Regina mounted the creaking steps and knocked on the door.

"Whatta ya'll want?" A man's voice bellowed. "If ya'll are sellin' sumthin', we ain't buyin'!"

"We've come to see the oracle!" Regina called back.

"You got payment?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes."

The door flew open and a cloud of stale cigarette smoke wafted on the breeze to them. Emma waved a hand in front of her face, following Regina inside, with Killian close behind.

The trailer was littered with empty bags of chips and cheese puffs. Overflowing ashtrays were on every table, and fast food cups and empty containers lay strewn across the surfaces and in many places, the floor. An unkempt man, rail-thin with a pock-marked complexion and yellowed teeth peered out at them from under a stained baseball cap. His sleeveless shirt was also stained, particularly under the arms, and his hair was long and greasy.

"Ain't you Regina?" the man said.

"Hello, Cleetus," Regina answered formally. She forced a smile. "So nice to see you again."

He hocked up something foul from the depths of his sinuses and spit it toward one corner as Emma tried valiantly to keep her breakfast down.

"Who're they?" Cleetus asked, narrowing his eyes at Emma and Killian.

"They're business associates," Regina said smoothly. "We all have business with the oracle."

"Triple payment," he snarled.

"But we only have one question," Regina objected.

"Triple." He hocked and spit again, and Regina's face twisted in a look of extreme distaste.

"Oh, very well." Regina waved her hand, and she was suddenly holding a carton of cigarettes. Emma glanced down to see the large bag of Cheetos now clutched in her fist, and Killian pulled up the six pack of beer he was holding.

"I'll be collectin' those," Cleetus said with a creepy sideways smile. "Then ya'll can go on back."

Regina handed over the cigarettes, carefully stepping around the piles of trash, and motioned the others to follow. Emma dutifully handed over her Cheetos and glanced back at Killian, who was looking down at his beer with serious consideration.

"Killian," she nudged. "Give it up."

He rolled his eyes and handed the six pack over. Cleetus gave him a nod and a belch, and off they went down the trash-strewn hallway. Several faded and curled posters were thumbtacked to the wall, and a streak of something clumpy and brown trailed down the wall for several feet.

Regina hesitated at the door. "Be very careful in here," she warned. "The oracle will only answer one question, so don't be stupid and ask her how her day is going."

"Who's Prince Charming out there?" Emma asked, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"That's Cleetus. He's her priest."

" _That_ man is a priest?" Killian asked incredulously.

"Don't be deceived by appearances," Regina reminded them again. "And for the love of all you hold holy, don't offend her. You don't want to face a pissed-off oracle."

Emma gave her a wary nod, and Killian added his as Regina reached for the doorknob, turned it, and stepped inside.

Emma thought she was prepared for anything, but her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. This room, like the others, was strewn with garbage and food containers. There was a distinct smell of unwashed body that was overpowering to the point of nausea. An old TV in the corner blared out some kind of soap opera, and a ratty flowered sheet hung over the curtain rod of the one window at a crooked angle.

In the very center of the room, on a filthy mattress with no box spring, propped up on a stack of discolored and tattered pillows lay an enormous woman in a house dress. Her bulk strained at its seams, and parts of her body hung over the sides of the mattress. Two hairy legs with dry, cracked feet poked out from under the house dress. Her greasy hair was shoved into curlers all over her head, and she was missing several teeth. A half-eaten bowl of popcorn, dripping with butter, sat on one of the folds of her stomach.

She gave a loud, barking laugh that turned into the wheezing cough of a life-long smoker. She pointed at the television set.

"Just a sec," she said. "I'm watching my stories. Natalie there," she pointed at the woman on the screen, "has to finish telling Ross that the baby ain't his. Like he didn't know."

She laughed again, and the popcorn tipped off her stomach, spreading all over her as the bowl fell to the floor. She didn't miss a beat, she only continued eating by picking the food off her body.

Regina kept her smile in place as they all waited politely. Finally, the oracle reached under her enormous girth and dug out crud-encrusted remote control, shutting the television off. She eyed Regina shrewdly.

"Yer back," she said. "You in another pickle?"

"Something like that," Regina said. She gestured to Emma and Killian. "Nadine, I'd like you to meet Princess Emma and Sir Killian, of the Enchanted Forest."

Nadine gave them a slow once-over as she picked a popcorn hull out of a rotted tooth with her pinky finger before wiping it on the the chest of her house dress."What's up?" she asked.

"Can you -" Emma stopped abruptly as Regina smacked her in the back. She turned to look at her and realized her mistake. "We need the answer to a question," she rephrased.

"Don't everybody?" Nadine said with a smirk. She pointed a grubby finger at Regina. "This 'un showed up wanting to know the best way to get rid of your parents." Her eyes shifted back to Regina. "I'm guessin' that didn't go so good."

"I thought you got the curse from Rumplestiltskin," Emma said to Regina.

"And he got the know-how from me," Nadine said, digging in her behind to get at an itch. "Then he asked me to tell her to come git it when she came asking." She pulled her fingers to her nose, giving them an experimental sniff before wiping the hand on the side of her dress.

"We're wasting time," Killian gently reminded, as he fought hard to keep his disgust off his face.

"He's right," Emma said. She turned to Nadine. "Do you know of a fire that can destroy a tapestry created with wool made by dark magic and golden fleece, but not kill anyone trapped within it?"

Nadine let out a laugh, exposing the few blackened teeth in her mouth. "You mean Morgan's little project, right?"

"That's right," Regina said. "She's got someone trapped and we need to free them and defeat her."

Nadine motioned over to Killian. "You," she barked. "You got muscles. Come help me roll."

She reached her arms out and Killian stepped tentatively over to the side of the mattress. She grasped his hands, and said, "Pull!"

Killian pulled as hard as he could, really putting his back into it, and after a few attempts, Nadine rolled to her side. She immediately let out a long, wet stream of flatulence, the like of which no one had ever smelled before. It was something akin to rotted meat and foul swamp water. Nadine gave a loud sigh as she expelled the last of it.

"Ahhh. That's better. You can roll me back now," she said, giving Killian a smile. "Gorgeous." She added a wink and slimey tongue across her lips, and it was all Killian could do to keep the smile on his face as he helped her lay back.

"So here's the deal," she said, picking at the remaining popcorn she could find. "There's only two flames that can destroy wool from a golden fleece. First you got your Promethian Flame, but that's all the way the hell in Olympus, and that'll kill anybody dead that's trapped in that tapestry. I mean true dead. Doornail dead."

"We understand dead," Emma said impatiently. 

Nadine's eyes narrowed. "Yer an snotty 'lil thang, ain't ya?"

Regina's smile widened. "Don't pay her any attention," she said, stepping in smoothly. "The girl isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean."

"I got a bathroom needs cleanin'," Nadine threatened. "Miss High-And-Mighty might want to rethink her tone before I put her to work and teach her some manners."

Emma's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Really. Please, go on. I'll just be over here...shutting up."

"That's better," Nadine said, slightly mollified. "Now, where was I?"

"The Promethian Flame," Regina reminded.

"Well, that ain't no good," Nadine said. "It'll destroy the tapestry for sure but turn it to dust in a heartbeat. You need somethin' a little more slow-burning. Somethin' that'll give the souls a little push to get out of there. Somethin' with reincarnation powers, to pull the souls through the fire and back to the world of the living before the last thread goes up in smoke."

She sucked at something stuck under her nail, then fixed them all with an exasperated look.

"A phoenix!" she huffed. "Ya'll need to find yerselves a phoenix."

"Is that in Olympus, too?" Emma asked.

Nadine's beady eyes grew malicious. "That's two. Ya only git one question."

And with that, she clapped her sticky hands and all three of them found themselves sitting in the murky water of the swamp, looking at a line of very interested crocodiles.

"Killian!" Emma shouted.

"Got it!" He said, throwing the bean down.

The portal throbbed and they dove in, landing hard in the courtyard at Camelot.

"Moms!" Henry shouted, running over to help Regina to her feet as Killian helped Emma up. "Did you get what we needed?"

"Part of it," Emma said, rubbing her sore and soggy backside. "We know what we need, we just don't know where to get it."

"Come on inside the hall," Henry said. "Grandpa and Belle are there - one of them's bound to have the answer."

Regina looked down at her soggy clothes in dismay. "I think we all need a bath first, Henry."

"I'll second that," Emma said. "I was actually kind of grateful for the swamp water. Who knows what we were stepping in?"

Killian made a face. "I may need to burn these clothes. At the very least, I'll need a bath and a _lot_ of rum."

"We'll meet after dinner," Henry smiled.

"If we can eat dinner," Emma said. "I'm not sure I can ever eat again."

They walked into the castle, and Killian leaned in to speak to Emma. "I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine," he offered.

"You sure?" Emma smirked. "I'm not even half the woman Nadine was."

Emma jumped back as a crocodile suddenly landed in front of her. Regina magicked it away and gave Emma a look.

"Did I mention she was all-knowing?" she said. "That was a warning. Keep a civil tongue in your head or you may end up neck-deep in an outhouse. Or worse."

Emma followed mutely, forcing her mind away from any possible thought of the word "worse."


	11. Bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Hope you enjoyed our very eccentric oracle! She was a lot of fun to write - even if she did make you want to lose your lunch. Also, just a side note. A reader mentioned that Kai was missing from this tale...really, he's not. I've put some subtle touches here and there to let you know he's around, and one big giveaway - how do you think Meriel's shell necklace (which was most certainly a gift from a special someone) ended up floating right up to the dock outside the castle, creating a trail for Regina to trace? I've tried to allude to him as unobtrusively as possible because this story is focused on Killian, Emma, and the kids, but it does stay true to The Memory Keeper canon by not leaving Kai out entirely.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the show.

"You've got two very big challenges associated with getting a Phoenix," Belle said, dropping a pile of heavy books on the table.

"Of course," Emma said. "It can't ever be easy, can it?"

Belle gave her a sympathetic look. "First, you need a way to contain the bird. The flame will burn through anything conventional, if you should catch it in a rebirth cycle."

"I can help with that," Rumple said. He pulled out Pandora's box. "This will contain the bird until you need it." He placed it on the table, and Killian scooped it up, tucking it into his satchel.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes," Belle continued. "According to my research, the Phoenix makes its nest high in the peaks of the Overlord Mountains."

"That's not far from where the witch was holding the children," Killian said to Emma. "We crossed the ridge on our way to the cottage."

"So we're back in Morgan's neighborhood," Emma said. "I'm not crazy about that, but at least we'll be close. We can burn that loom of hers and hit her where it hurts."

"And you can free the souls!"

Meriel's exclamation came from under the far end of the table.

"Meriel!" Emma leaned back to look under the table at her daughter. "Who said you could listen in? I sent you to bed."

"Someone told me you were working out a plan to destroy the loom," Meriel said. "I want to make sure you free the people in the tapestry, as well."

"Who told you that?" Emma demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nobody had to tell me what you were talking about," Finn said, peeking out from behind the draperies. "What else would you be discussing? Talk about stupid."

Meriel scrambled out from under the table. "Oh really? You were snoring in your bed until you heard me get up," she sneered at her brother. "At least I was first to take action."

"Maybe if you weren't so loud I wouldn't have woken up," Finn retorted.

"Maybe if you don't clamp your mouth shut, I'll put you back to sleep," Meriel threatened, making a fist.

"Enough!" Killian pushed to his feet. "I've had the devil's own luck having children too much like their parents," he said. "Both of you - back to bed. We'll take care of this."

"You'll make sure the tapestry people are freed?" Meriel reminded. "You didn't see them - it's just so awful."

Emma put an arm around Meriel's shoulders. "We'll do everything we can, I promise. And we'll get your grandparents back, too."

"But we're not doing any of that if you don't leave us be and let us discuss our strategy," Killian said, pulling Finn out from behind the drapes. "Now, go!"

"Yes, Papa." Finn's voice was compliant, but his eyes were already moving to the vine-covered trellis just outside on the balcony.

"Oh no..." Killian said, following his son's look. "Don't even think about it." He glanced over at Regina. "A little help, if you please?"

Regina waved a hand and poofed both children back into their beds. "I added a light sleep spell with that," she said. "But knowing your boy, I probably should have added chains."

"Where were we?" Emma asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"The nest," Belle said. "You'll have to climb very high to find it, and we have no way of knowing which peaks hold the nests."

"Can't we do some kind of tracking spell or something?" Henry asked.

Regina shook her head. "They're too powerful. And in a constant state of change. We can't get an accurate fix."

"Someone surely has to know," Killian said. "Someone local."

"Indeed," Rumple said. "But they're not always the best group to approach for a favor."

"We can't stand on ceremony, here," Regina said with exasperation. "Who are they and how do we reach them?"

"You don't," Rumple answered. "They reach you. Usually with a well-placed arrow somewhere below knee level."

Emma's eyes narrowed and she made a face. "Brownies."

"Precisely," Rumple replied. "The Brownies steal the shells of the phoenix hatchlings - they're known for their magical properties - and they sell them to the highest bidder. They're keen businessmen, for all their wild ways. If you've got something they want, they may be willing to make a trade."

Killian grinned slowly. "I know exactly what they want," he said. "And it just so happens I have a lot of it on my ship."

"Then let's get out of here," Emma said, pushing up from the table. "The full moon is only two nights away." She looked over at Rumple. "Any chance of an assist to get us there faster?"

"I have just the thing," he said, waving his hand and producing a large blue conch shell.

"How the devil did you get that?" Killian had to ask, staring at the shell with wide eyes.

"I did Poseidon a favor. Which is neither here nor there," Rumple said, waving a hand. "One blow will have you there in less than an hour. Another on the return will get you back the same. Just be sure you bind yourselves securely before you use it." He glanced over at Emma. "You might want to add in a protection spell, just to be safe."

Emma's brows went up. "On us? Or the ship?"

"Both," Killian said. "The shell is a mermaid call. _They'll_ be propelling us."

"Mermaids?" Emma's brows got higher, if that was possible.

"They're fast," Killian said. "But not exactly gentle."

"I'll take it." Emma waved her hand negligently. "I'm more worried about being tied down with tiny ropes and stuck with needle spears all over my body."

"The Brownies?" Henry asked.

"Apparently Gulliver got on their bad side," Emma explained.

"Now I'm sorry I can't come with you," Henry said, sticking his chin in his hand. "I'm tired of just sitting here waiting."

"Sitting here is dangerous enough," Regina said firmly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Nor am I," Rumple agreed.

"Me, too!" Finn shouted from his place behind a large, decorative planter.

They turned in unison as Regina let out an inelegant snort.

"Told you I should have added chains," she said.

###

"It's too quiet," Emma whispered, as she and Killian walked through the woods.

"You're just feeling unsettled by the stillness," Killian replied. "After spending an hour in a wildly tossing ship, it feels odd."

"The ship wasn't the only thing that got tossed," Emma grumbled. "I think I'm still green."

Killian raised a brow. "We've seen what green does to a woman," he reminded her. "It's not a flattering look."

"My stomach should have settled by now," Emma said, "But I've still got a feeling in my gut that says aaaaah!"

She gave a shout as she went down. Killian rushed toward her, only to be felled by the same tripwire, carefully hidden in the dirt and leaves on the path. A moment later the Brownies were on them, each with a wicked looking spear held to their victim's throats.

"Don't move, you ugly, stupid biglings!" Yelled the first Brownie.

"Yeah! These spears are poisoned! And if we touch you with them, you will die!" The second Brownie warned.

"And...and then you burst into flames!" The first Brownie added.

"After we're dead?" Emma looked at him, confused. "How is that threatening? We'd already be dead."

"But if I kill you first," the second Brownie said, "Your flames would burn him," he pointed at Killian. "And he's very hairy. It would hurt."

"Yeah!" Agreed Brownie one. "It would hurt a lot! Poof! He'd got right up!"

"Enough of this!" Killian said, rolling away from the spear point in one easy motion.

"Hey!" Brownie one shook his tiny fist. "Get back here! I cannot kill you all the way up there!"

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed the spear away from her own throat before getting to her feet. Brownie two scrambled backwards, clearly ready to run.

"Wait!" Emma said. "We need your help."

"We don't help filthy, stinking biglings who treat us without respect!" Brownie one snapped. "Your foulness is making me want to vomit!

Brownie two waved his arms wildly. "Yeah! Vomit! I will vomit right now! All over the place! A sea of vomit! I will -"

"We get the picture," Killian said, holding up a hand. "And we don't expect you to help us for free. I'm prepared to offer you something in return."

Brownie two wasn't done. "I'd like to see your guts streaming out of your nose, you nauseating -"

"Shut up!" Brownie one slapped a hand over his companion's mouth. "You're blowing the deal. You are so stupid!"

Brownie two knocked his hand away. "Maybe you are the stupid one! The stupidest one of them all!"

"Not too stupid to be a thousand times smarter than you!"

Emma turned her head to Killian as the Brownies continued arguing and escalated to pushing each other. "Remind you of anyone we know?" she smirked.

"Indeed. And just like children, all they need is a distraction, in the form of a bribe." He reached into his coat, pulling out a full-sized bottle of rum.

"It still amazes me how you fit a whole bottle in there," Emma said.

"I'm a determined man," he answered with a cocky grin. "And now, the distraction."

He set the bottle down with a thud, right between the screaming Brownies. They backed up, startled, then their eyes grew wide.

"Is that the magic happy water we stole from you before?" Brownie asked. "It's like wine, but sooo much happier."

"Sooo much," echoed Brownie two.

"All that happiness can be yours, for just a little information," Killian said. "Where do we find a Phoenix nest?"

"A Phoenix nest?" Brownie one laughed mockingly. "You'll never make it. It's too high up! The tree branches would never hold you! You are too big and fat and you will die!"

"And when you fall, your fat bigling body will make a big hole! So big, the tree will be sucked into it!" sneered Brownie two. "Fat, hairy bigling!"

"This is a waste of time," Emma said, reaching for the bottle.

"Wait!" Brownie one said. "There may be a way...we could get the Phoenix for you!"

"Yes, we could!" Brownie two said, then he turned to his companion. "Why would we do that? We hate them!"

"Maybe we won't hate them so much if they have another bottle of happy water," Brownie one said, thoughtfully.

Killian reached into the other side of his coat, and put a second bottle down. Emma gave him a look and he gave her a negligent shrug. "I came prepared," he said.

Brownie one walked slowly around both bottles. "And how will you stop us from killing you with our poisonous fiery exploding spears and taking them anyway?"

"How will you stop us from squishing you under our boots?" Emma countered. "Come on - we don't have all day, here."

"We will help you," Brownie one finally agreed. He stepped forward, making a great sweeping bow. "I am Franjean. This is Rood."

"We want to drink the happy water first!" Rood insisted.

"No way," Emma said. "You need your wits about you. Payment will come when you finish the job."

"How can we trust you?" Franjean asked. "You could take the Phoenix and walk away with the happy water!"

"But then you'd stab me with the fiery, exploding, poisonous spear of death," Emma said. "You've got me terrified, here."

"Good!" Rood said. "You should be! Ugly and terrified!"

Franjean looked up at Emma, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I think maybe she's not so ugly. For a bigling."

"Watch it, mate," Killian warned. "I'll give up my rum, but my wife is off-limits."

"We would ruin her for you," Franjean said with a scoffing sound.

"We are too large and endowed for her!" Rood said. "She would beg our mercy and we would have none!"

Emma bit her lip, hard, and somehow managed to keep from laughing.

"Come on," Franjean said, hitting Rood across the back of the head. "You always go too far. You are so stupid!"

Rood retaliated by poking Franjean in the behind with his spear. "And you are always trying to control me! No one died and made you king of the Brownies!"

"Idiot! You just stabbed me with the spear!"

"And I'll do it again! Stupid!"

"And now they know I didn't explode!"

Rood froze, then he and Franjean slowly looked up at Killian and Emma.

"We'll be right back," Franjean said sheepishly. "Don't drink the happy water while we're gone."

Emma looked over at Killian. "Maybe we should bring them with us," Emma said. "They're really entertaining."

Killian pulled her in, kissing her forehead. "I don't need any fresh competition, love."

Emma couldn't help but smirk. "I've heard rumors," she said. "When they jab you with their sword, you really feel it."


	12. The Phoenix

"Idiot! You nearly knocked me out of the tree!"

"You farted in my face!"

"I was struggling with the bird! Perhaps if you helped more, I wouldn't have been under such strain! Fool!"

"You smell like rotting meat!"

"You look like rotting meat! Imbecile!"

"What does that word mean? You are making up words!"

Emma got to her feet from the fallen log she'd been sitting on. "I think our friends are back," she said with a smirk.

"What tipped you off?" Killian asked dryly.

A moment later, both Brownies came skidding to a halt in front of them, hauling a bag between them.

"You should check it," Rood said. "It might be dead. We dropped it several times."

"If it was dead, the bag would be on fire," Franjean said, rolling his eyes. "Can you be any more stupid?"

"Is it an egg?" Emma asked. "If it's an egg, and you dropped it, that could be bad."

"It's a bird," Franjean said. "But not for much longer. At sunset, it catches fire. The egg will hatch at sunrise, from the ashes of the nest."

Emma exchanged a look with Killian. "We'd better get going."

"Aye. We need to be at the cottage when that bird ignites."

Emma opened the bag carefully, and the bird, looking almost sickly as it was missing several feathers, lifted its head weakly to look up at her.

"He doesn't look so good," Emma said. "We need to move fast."

"We know a short cut over the ridge," Franjean said. "It will get you there before sunset."

"Great!" Emma said. "Which way?"

"You have to pay us, first!" Rood said. "We don't work for nothing!"

"I gave you all my rum," Killian said. "And you've already stolen my flask."

"Then you are useless to us!" Rood shouted. "We owe you nothing!"

"I will do it!" Franjean exclaimed. "For a kiss!"

Emma gave him a deadpan look. "A kiss?"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Killian said in exasperation.

"I mean it," Franjean said, folding his arms obstinately. "I want a kiss from the beautiful bigling."

"That's it?" Emma clarified. "A kiss?"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rood waved his arms wildly. "Maybe I want a kiss, too!"

"I'm not going to stand here and make out with both of you," Emma snapped. "We need to get going!"

"Indeed," Killian agreed, shooting a dark look at the Brownies. "We have no time for your pathetic advances."

"Oh-ho!" Franjean smiled widely. "You are afraid she will fall under my spell!"

"Come on," Emma said, kneeling down. "Let's get this over with."

"You're kissing her?" Rood said, grabbing his friend's arm.

"We made a deal," Franjean said, shaking off Rood's hand. "Now get out of my way."

Rood gave an uncomfortable shrug. "It's just that... you said the beautiful one so I thought..."

Franjean gave him a wide-eyed look - as did Killian.

"Nevermind," said Rood sheepishly.

Franjean gave Rood a look, then hopped up on a log and leaned in. Emma closed her eyes and puckered up. The Brownie nearly fell into the kiss, his arms grabbing fistfuls of Emma's hair as he tried to hold on long after she tried to break off. Killian reached out and plucked him by the back of his shirt, setting him down on the ground.

"That's quite enough," he said, narrowing his eyes at the Brownie. "Now, where do we go?"

Franjean stared, moon-eyed at Emma and Rood made a disgusted sound. "Over there," he gestured between two large boulders off the path and to the left.

"It's a smuggler's tunnel," he said. "It cuts right through the mountain."

Killian helped Emma to her feet, and Franjean leaned back against the log with a sigh.

"Thank you for your help," Killian said to Rood.

"Let's go," Emma said, grabbing the bag with the bird and starting down the path.

Killian fell into step beside her as Rood's voice called out.

"What? No kiss for me?"

Killian shook his head and gave Emma a dirty look, as she couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

They came upon the witch's cottage a short time later, and from a distance, it appeared to be deserted. The chimney was smokeless, and the windows shuttered.

"Is the protection spell up?" Killian asked.

Emma held her hands up, giving it a good blast of power. "Not anymore. Come on."

She reached for the doorknob, and Killian gave her a nod, pulling his cutlass and holding it at the ready. Emma mouthed _one...two...three..._ and jerked the door open.

The beast let out a roar as it charged, moving so fast it was nearly a blur - and a big one, at that. It landed on Killian, slamming him into the ground as one enormous arm came down on his chest.

Emma heard the sickening crunch of breaking ribs and she pulled her own cutlass, hacking at the animal's back. It turned with another roar, and she saw with horror it was half-man, and the other half some kind of bull. Its nostrils flared, and crouched, ready to charge.

"Emma!" Killian coughed. "Your powers! You have to kill it with magic!" He coughed again, and her worried eyes shifted. It was just the opening the creature was looking for, but before it reached her, a dagger embedded itself in the back of the creature's head, directly between the horns. It let out a bellow, but still staggered forward as Emma got her wits about her. She put up her hands again, and a wave of power radiated out. The creature glowed brightly for an instant, before a larger flash saw it disintegrate entirely.

Emma rushed over to Killian, dropping to her knees and running her hands over him, healing him in a muted purple glow.

He sucked in a large breath, because he finally could.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"A minotaur," Killian said, rolling slowly to his knees. "They can only be killed by magical means."

Emma reached over, picking up Killian's dagger from the grass where the minotaur had been. "You did a pretty good job slowing him down."

"That's all you can do with a minotaur," he said, wincing as he gained his feet. "Unfortunately, that usually has the effect of also making them angry."

Emma stood up, and cautiously peered into the cottage. "Looks empty."

"Don't be so sure on that," Killian cautioned.

"No, I mean really empty. She took almost everything." She waved a hand, lighting the candle sconces on the walls. The cottage was bare, and the hearth was cold and unused.

"She must have known we'd come," Killian said grimly. He pointed toward the now-empty loom. "She's taken the tapestry."

Emma made a sound of pure frustration. "We don't have the slightest idea of how to track her down!"

"We should get back," Killian said. "Rumplestiltskin may have a better idea of where she's gone."

"He'd certainly have a better idea than you would," came a voice from behind Killian. A moment later, he was bound by magical ropes, and Morgan held a wicked, serrated blade to his throat.

"Not the brightest of the bunch, are you, pirate?" Morgan cooed in his ear. "But you're awfully pretty. You don't need to be smart."

"Let him go." Emma's voice was hard and flat, and her eyes didn't waver from that blade.

"Certainly," Morgan said with a brittle smile. "Grant me what I want, and he lives. It's that simple."

"I'm not letting you kill my son," Emma said.

Morgan gave her a look of faux sympathy that was completely at odds with her smile.

"It's too late to stop that now, my darling. Henry's fate is sealed. But you still have a chance to save someone you love. And it will cost you nothing."

"You're murdering my son, and you expect me to make a _deal_ with you?"

Morgan waved her empty hand in a dismissive way. "You can return to your kingdom, with your family, and have a lovely little happily-ever-after. Just name me regent over your remaining children. They need not even live at Camelot. Upon their coronation days, they can abdicate, and I will take over, as is my due." She reached into a pouch on her belt, and pulled out the scrap of tapestry holding Snow and David.

"Perhaps I can even arrange a reunion."

Emma's eyes went wide. "Give that to me."

"Give me what I want. It's not a difficult decision."

"And you want me to put the fate of my children in your hands?" Emma looked at her like she was mad - probably because she was.

"Make a decision." Morgan's eyes narrowed, and she pressed the blade to Killian's throat, pulling a thin trickle of blood. "And once I've slit his throat, I'll move the body so you don't have a prayer of healing him. So what's it to be? Your husband? Or your children?"

Emma looked at her coolly. "Go ahead. Kill him."

"I'm not bluffing."

"I know. He knows it, too. And I know him better than you do."

"You would let me kill him? The man you love?" Morgan sneered. "You're not much on commitment, are you?"

Killian let out a laugh. "You know nothing of love. She loves the children more than me."

Morgan gave him a calculating look. "Perhaps you need to find a better...companion."

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish. I love the children more than her. And the fact that she puts our children first makes me love her all the more." He turned his head slightly to give Morgan a disdainful look. "You only love yourself.

"You've clearly never been a mother," Emma said. "As much as we love each other - and that's not anything that can be measured - amplify that by a million and that's our love for our children. Either of us would die to keep them safe without a second thought. And you will never get your hands on them."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Morgan retorted.

"The fact that you got taken in by a pretty face," Emma smiled. "Now, Killian!"

Killian threw off the bonds he'd been sawing through while Morgana had been talking, and pulled Pandora's box from his satchel. Morgan let out a shriek as he began to twist it open, and with a large blast of power, she vanished before he could ensnare her.

"Dammit!" Killian sealed the box again. "We almost had her."

Emma picked up the bag with the phoenix in it, glancing down inside. "This guy is useless if we can't get our hands on those tapestries."

"So you want the tapestry?" Franjean asked, jumping down from the edge of the hearth just behind Killian.

"Franjean!" Emma exclaimed. "How long have you been there?"

"I followed you," he said. "And it's a good thing, too. You need a protector. One who is fierce, like a lion!" He beat his chest with his fist. "Not weak, like a hairy bigling with stupid white teeth!"

"Ha!" Rood said. "You squealed like a little girl when the minotaur jumped out. "Aaaaaiiiiiiieeee!" he gave a high-pitch imitation of his friend, including a wild flailing of his arms.

"Enough you two!" Killian knelt down. "What do you know about the tapestry?"

"You mean...this tapestry?" Franjean pulled an arm out from behind his back, dragging the scrap with Snow and David forward. "I snitched it from her belt. She is a stupid witch!"

"And ugly!" shouted Rood. "And she smells!"

"You were cowering in the hearth!" Franjean said, making a rude noise. "How do you know if she smells?" He turned back to Emma. "She did smell. But only I was brave enough to do this for you."

Emma reached out, taking the tapestry. She glanced down into the bag. "And just in time, too. He looks like he's ready to go."

Killian glanced out the window. "It's nearly sunset."

"Step away," she cautioned, as Franjean and Rood moved out of the hearth. She set the tapestry down on the cold stones, then gently laid the bird atop it. It raised its head weakly, shivering slightly at the loss of a few more feathers.

"Hey little guy," Emma said, running her fingers gently over its head. "I'll do my best to keep you warm and comfortable, okay?"

She pulled the edges of the scrap around him, covering him as best she could, and he opened one eye to look at her. The eye was glowing, and Emma sat mesmerized as the glow got stronger, brighter...

"Emma!"

Killian reached out, pulling her away just as the phoenix burst into glorious flames so bright they had to turn away. A wave of heat seared their backs and seemed to suck all the air from the room for a long, heart-pounding minute.

Emma turned back when the spots cleared from her eyes and she could breathe again, and there, laying in the hearth coughing and disoriented, were her parents.

"You're back!" she cried, reaching out to help her mother to her feet. David took Hook's offered hand, staggering slightly. Killian propped him against the wall.

"What happened?" Snow asked, leaning heavily into Emma. "Why are we so weak?"

"It's a long story," Emma said, putting a supportive arm around Snow. "We need to get back to the ship and get back to Camelot."

"And you need to take us with you!" Franjean said. "That's the price! I helped you, you help us!"

"I'm not sure I want Brownies on my ship," Killian said. "I knew a captain once who had a ship infested with them. He had to scuttle the damn thing."

"Two Brownies is hardly an infestation," Emma said, "And they did help us."

"Who are you calling an infestation?" Franjean asked. "Stupid, hairy, bright-teeth bigling! Your ship is probably as ugly as you!"

Killian reached down, pulling Franjean up by his shirt until the little Brownie was eye-level with a very offended pirate. "Insult my ship at your peril," he growled.

"Killian." Emma's hand rested on his arm. "I'm sure they'll behave. Won't you Franjean?"

He turned his head to Emma, dreamy-eyed once again. "I'd do anything for you."

"And I'm sure Rood wouldn't dream of being anything other than the man of good breeding and fine manners that he is," Killian said, rolling his eyes.

The sarcasm went right over the Brownie's head. "I could be anything for you," Rood said, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Lovely." Killian set Franjean down, then put an arm around David's shoulders, helping him stand.

"Hey!" Franjean yelled from below. "Do we get a ride?"

Emma gently pulled the egg from the ashes on the hearth, setting it in the bag. "There's no more room in here," she said. She raised her brows and looked pointedly at Killian, who heaved a sigh and held out his open satchel. "Don't touch anything in there," he warned.

Franjean and Rood settled in. "Don't bump us too much," Franjean warned. "Unless you want us to vomit."

"We can vomit a lot!" Rood said.

"And you have to stop on the way so we can get our happy water - we left it in a hollow log." Franjean added.

Killian nodded, dropping the flap down on the satchel.

"Brownies," he growled. "I'm infested with Brownies."


	13. The Dullahan

"We quit!"

The two voices called out in unison from under the table in the hall, and Emma looked down from her food to see Rood, covered in white powder, and Franjean, dripping wet, shaking their tiny fists at her. They'd arrived just an hour ago, and with only a few hours until the sun went down and the moon began to rise, they'd all assembled to talk over strategy.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked the brownies, reaching down to pick them up and set them on the tabletop.

"That not-so-bigling with the dark hair and floofy lashes!" Rood snapped. "He rolled me in honey and threw me into a bag of flour!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I apologize for my son."

"He is a menace!" Rood shouted.

Killian was having a very hard time keeping his smile contained. "The boy is merely high-spirited," he said. "Like his father."

Emma turned to look at Franjean, who was wringing out the bottom of his shirt. "He got you, too?"

"I was attacked! By a ghost!" Franjean said, putting his hands on his hips.

"You shouldn't have irritated the other small bigling!" Rood scolded. "She warned you stay away!"

"What did you do to my daughter?" Killian thundered.

Franjean made a rude noise. "Oh, lower those stupid hairy bigling brows. I didn't even get close to her! I only told her I would wait for her to become bigger before I made her my bride."

"Then how'd you get all wet?" Emma asked.

"The water from the pitcher flew threw the air and nearly drowned me!" Franjean said, shaking his fist once again. "I could have been killed!"

Now it was Emma's turn to grin. "Doesn't sound like a ghost to me," she said. "My girl can look after herself. You're lucky you didn't get an arrow in your backside."

"They are lucky your bigling took our bows! Or they would be sorry!" Rood stomped over to the basket of rolls on the table. "Are these for us?"

"They are our size, so they must be," Franjean said, hitting Rood on the back of the head. "Imbecile!"

Rood slapped him back and they began to tussle, that is until Granny slammed a platter of roasted vegetables down in the middle of the table.

"Brownies!" she grumbled. "My kitchen is infested with brownies!"

"You have my deepest sympathies," Killian said. "And I gather our offspring have added to your infestation?"

"I'll take care of that," Emma said. "Finn! Meriel!"

"Not so fast," Granny said, pointing a spoon in Emma's face. "They've got a mess to clean up first."

"Send them out once the chore is done to your satisfaction," Killian said. "We'll keep our tiny friends busy in the meantime."

"Who are you calling tiny?" Franjean said, stomping over to Killian. "Ugly hairy bigling! Button your shirt! Your face hair grows down to your belly!"

Rood promptly knocked Franjean aside by rolling a dinner roll into his back. Franjean sat down with a harumph and began tearing off chunks of bread.

"I like your hair," Rood said, giving Killian a nervous smile.

"This has all been terribly diverting," Rumple said dryly from the other end of the table. "But I'm afraid we need to return to the discussion at hand. Tonight, the moon is full. The banshee will sing, the coach will come, and Henry will be taken."

"Over my dead body," Regina seethed.

"I'm sure that would make Morgan happy," Robin said. "She'd wipe us all out if it meant getting her claws on Camelot."

"And on Finn and Meriel," Henry added.

Emma shook her head. "No, I think she realizes that's not going to happen. They have too many people protecting them now. She'll go for a full-on assault."

"Which will get her obliterated," Regina said. "She may be powerful, but we've got three powerful sorcerers under one roof and the largest army in seven kingdoms guarding the walls. How does she imagine she's going to get past all of that?"

"Is anyone missing a couple of rapscallions?" A young woman with chestnut hair and warm brown eyes that twinkled merrily entered the room carrying one of Granny's famous pies. Finn and Meriel followed close behind, carrying pies of their own.

"Don't drop it!" Meriel hissed at her brother.

"I'm not as clumsy as you!" he retorted.

Franjean got to his feet. "What is her name?" he asked, dumbstruck. "That bigling has the largest, most beautiful -"

Henry's fist came down on the table, bouncing the brownie off his feet and onto his backside.

"That's my fiancee," Henry warned.

"Eyes!" Franjean squeaked. "I was going to say eyes!"

Finn carefully set his pie down, then smiled at Rood. "You'd better take a bath soon," he said. "Or you'll draw flies."

"Ha!" Rood shouted. "The flies will be drawn to you! Because you are big and smelly! You have the face of an angel and the soul of farting boar!"

"Oh yeah?" Finn picked the brownie up by his shirt collar, while Rood kicked and struggled to get away.

"Put him down, Finn," Emma said. "We're trying to have a meeting, here."

"I can get him cleaned up!" Finn said, lowering the brownie to the floor - right in front of a big, fluffy cat. "This is O'Malley. And he's got a sweet tooth."

Rood let out a scream and took off with the cat in hot pursuit. Franjean got to his feet, dusting off his hands.

"You want a lift down?" Emma asked him.

"No. I want dessert." He looked up at her hopefully. "Unless you'd like to skip dessert..."

Killian picked him up, depositing him on the floor. "I think it best if you see to your companion," he said, "and not waste your attentions on my _wife_." That last word was said in a near-growl, and Franjean heaved a dramatic sigh before he stomped off dejectedly after Rood.

"I want to be in the meeting," Meriel said, sticking her chin up stubbornly.

"Not this time, little love," Killian said, chucking her under the chin. "Now, take your brother and make sure he washes his hands. We don't know where that brownie has been."

"I want to stay, too!" Finn affirmed. "I'm going to kill that witch!"

"Finn," Emeline chided. "If you ever want to be a knight, you need to learn that power must be tempered with justice. Isn't that right, Henry?"

"I don't want to be a knight," Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"Finn." Emma's voice was firm. "Out. You and your sister go find somewhere else to play - and not in the kitchens, either. You've done enough damage there today."

"But Mama -" Meriel protested.

"Now." Emma pulled her in, kissing the top of her head. "This is grown-up stuff. Let us handle it, okay?" She turned back to the table as Finn and Meriel sullenly headed for the doorway to the courtyard.

"Now...where were we?" she asked.

"The coachman," Rumple said.

"Oh! That reminds me," Belle looked over at Emeline. "Do you have the scroll I was asking about?"

Emeline dug in the purse at her waist. "Yes. Here it is." She held it out.

"Scroll?" Regina asked. "What scroll?"

Belle spread the scroll on the table, studying it intently. "It concerns the coachman," she said. "I asked Emeline to check her father's library for me. He's originally from the Land of Nod, and sometimes, when you research a myth that is cited in numerous cultures, you get a different perspective." She traced the scroll with her finger. "It says here, the coachman is a Dullahan - a headless rider. One he speaks the name of his intended victim, the victim perishes." She looked up at Henry apologetically. "Instantly."

"If he has no head, how is he speaking at all?" Killian asked incredulously.

"He carries the head under his arm," Rumple replied. "But I assure you, he's fully capable of performing his duty - with one caveat. Dullahan fear no mortal, living or dead. Locks and walls cannot keep them out. They are impervious and immortal. They do, however, fear one thing."

"And that is?" Regina asked, clearly in no mood to drag an answer out of him.

"As luck would have it...gold. Something I happen to be able to manufacture in unlimited supply."

"So if we wrap Henry in gold, this...headless coachman will go away?" Emma asked.

"Not without a soul to take with him," Rumple said. "We can keep him at bay perhaps, but unless we want to trap Henry in a suit of golden armor for the rest of his life, I would suggest we consider this a temporary solution."

"I would cheerfully knit golden armor for you every night of my life," Emeline said. "I just want you safe."

Henry's hand came down to cover hers. "I can't live my life hiding in a castle," he said. "I've got a kingdom to run."

"If you'll excuse me," Rumple said, "We've only got a few hours until sundown. I need to get to work."

"What can we do to help?" David strode into the room, holding his wife by the hand.

"Shouldn't you two be resting?" Regina asked.

"We've rested enough," Snow said. "We've got a witch to find and Henry to protect."

"We'll need help distributing the molten gold," Rumple said. "I'd like to set up a perimeter."

"Robin and I can take care of the docks," Killian said. "It'll need to be handled carefully so as not to set them aflame."

"I'll direct the villagers - we can seal off the road to the castle," David offered. "Then we'll move on to the castle walls."

"We can enlist the guard with that, as well," Henry said. "I'll get a detail together."

"You'll stay right here," Regina said. "Let everyone else handle this. You stay out of sight."

Henry clearly bristled, but gave her a nod.

"I know this is hard, Henry," Emma said. "But Excalibur can't solve everything." She turned to Regina. "I think a protection spell is a good idea - it might not stop our headless friend, but if Morgan's planning on sneaking in while we're distracted, it'll take her some time."

"I've got a few nasty surprises I can plant for her as well," Regina said with a catlike smile.

"Wait!" Emeline called out. "I want to help, too! Where can I be of use?"

Regina took her shoulders, sitting her down next Henry. "You stay right there. Keep Henry company."

"And keep him from sneaking out to do anything," Emma said, raising her brows. "Because I know he's thinking about it."

Henry leaned back in his chair with a expelled breath of air. Emeline twined her fingers with his. "I'll see that he behaves," she promised.

She watched as they left the room, then lowered her voice.

"All right," she said. "I know you too well. What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I'm thinking," Henry said with a conspiratorial smile, "That the Dullahan can't drive a coach that's been burned to a crisp." He reached down and grabbed Killian's satchel, which was slung over the chair next to him and pulled out the bag with the phoenix in it. "We need to wait until the phoenix starts to burn - at sundown - and we put it in here." He pulled out Pandora's box. "That will preserve it exactly as it is. Then when the Dullahan shows up, we open the box. The coach catches fire, and the Dullahan is sucked into the box."

Emeline's eyes widened. "Didn't you hear them? If you're anywhere near the Dullahan he can kill you with a word. You can't get close enough to release the phoenix."

"Emeline -"

She reached out, pressing a finger to his lips to stop his objections. "You can't release the phoenix," she affirmed again. "But I can." She took the bag and box from his hands. "I don't want to spend the rest of our life together swaddled in gold and looking over our shoulder."

Henry reached out, pulling her close. "The rest of our lives will be getting underway just as soon as this coronation is final."

"Let's get this done, then," she said bravely. "Where do I find your banshee?"

"Over there," Henry pointed. "By the tapestry."

"All right," she said. "I'll call her, and then I'll go wait by the road." She looked up at him. "I'll need a dark cloak. If your mothers see me, they'll know we're up to something."

"I've got one upstairs. I'll be right back. And I'm going with you - I'll just stay out of sight." He turned and ran, taking the stairs two at a time as Emeline moved over toward the tapestry. She reached out, tracing her fingers across the face of a young woman, woven into the background of the scene, her face frozen in a look of horror.

A young woman who looked just like her, even down to the dress.

"It's all right my dear," Morgan cooed. "I'll take good care of your true love. Until midnight, that is..." she gave a trilling laugh, then stepped over to doorway. The courtyard was bustling with activity, all taking place at the walls and looking outward. No one turned or even noticed as she opened the bag, setting the phoenix free. It soared into the waning light, and was gone.


	14. Blood Magic

"They need to stop treating us like babies!" Meriel said, crossing her arms.

Kai rolled his eyes as he reclined on the bed. "They're right, Meriel," he said. "I don't like you getting wrapped up in this. Magical creatures are not to be trifled with."

"I'm a magical creature," Meriel reminded him. "And so are you."

"She's already taken you from us once. And I don't want you anywhere near a Dullahan."

"You're being overprotective again," Meriel said, giving him a disgruntled look. "You all are. I can take care of myself."

"Let's not test that," Kai said, sitting up.

"Who the devil are you talking to?" Finn asked, pushing the door open.

Meriel waved a hand. "Myself. I'm so angry at them all. Why can't we help?"

"We can," Finn said. "We just have to be sneaky."

Meriel looked at him thoughtfully. "What did you have in mind?"

Finn closed the door behind him. "I think we should take her by surprise. They're not expecting us, are they?"

"I know, I know!" Meriel said over her shoulder. Then she turned and hastily covered up by saying, "I know Papa will be furious with us."

"Just start crying," Finn said. "He never can deal with you crying."

"You're right!" she said trimphantly. Then she turned and said a little more loudly, "We're going to do this."

Finn raised his brows. "Come on, then. We've got no time to waste."

###

"Are you ready?" Henry asked.

Morgan - disguised as Emeline - gave him a nod. "We'll need to get around the guard at the gate."

Henry made a face. "My mothers have probably told them to be on the lookout for me, but I know all the secret passages in and out." He gave her an unrepentant grin. "Being the future king has its privileges."

"Then let's go," she said, giving him a conspiratorial grin of her own.

Henry pulled her in, giving her a quick kiss. "I wouldn't trade you for the world," he said, cupping her face.

She pulled away from his hands. "Come on, then. There's no time to waste."

He stared at her a moment, prompting her to say with a smile, "Are we going to stare at each other all night?"

"I just -" Henry shook his head. "What if we can't stop him? The Dullahan? What if the phoenix fire isn't enough?"

"But it will be," she reassured. "You're going to be the _king_. A king never doubts himself."

"You're right," Henry said, clenching his hand into a fist. "Come on, this way." He tossed her the extra cloak and pulled his own closer about him, then he led her to the wall behind the grand stairway into the hall. He pushed hard on three different bricks in succession, and the wall swung open.

###

Emma and Regina stood examining their handiwork.

"That'll slow her down," Regina said.

"If not stop her outright," Emma added.

Regina shook her head. "Don't count her out so quickly. This witch has been practicing since long before you or I were born - that means she's powerful."

"Then I guess we'll -"

Emma broke off as the spell suddenly brightened in a fierce flash of light that drove them both backwards, throwing their hands up to deflect the glare.

"What the hell was that?" Emma demanded.

"The failsafe." Regina glanced around. "Come on, we have to get to the south wall."

"What do you mean _failsafe_ ," Emma asked. "And why the south wall?"

"Rumple put in a failsafe," Regina explained, "in case the castle was ever attacked. If Henry could get to the South tunnel, there's a protection spell set into the exit to the outside that's sealed by blood magic."

"So whoever is attacking would be shut out," Emma said.

"Exactly. Leaving you or Rumple free to come and go - and protect Henry."

"Let's go." Emma waved her hand, and she and Regina appeared in front of the south wall, just in time to see Morgan, holding Pandora's box - and Rumple getting sucked inside it.

Morgan glanced over at Regina and Emma. "Did he think I wouldn't recognize blood magic? I knew he'd be waiting."

"Even without him, you're outnumbered," Emma said. "Give it up, Morgan. You're not getting back inside."

"Outnumbered?" Morgan made a scoffing sound. "By the two of you? Please."

"Let's just toast the bitch!" Regina said, throwing a fireball. Morgan easily deflected it, sending a stream of flame back at Regina. Emma countered with a blast of her own, but Morgan stretched out her other hand and retaliated, sending a violent jolt in Emma's direction that bounced off her hand, causing her talisman ring to glow bright blue. It ricocheted and hit a nearby tree, felling it, and she and Regina barely got out of the way in time.

Emma rolled to her feet, only to see Regina, beating on the inside of another magical glass prism, but before she could get over to help her, Morgan sent another blast, and Emma countered with everything she had. Morgan was powerful - and they were running out of time.

###

"What the devil was that?" Robin asked as Killian shook the numbness from his hand.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never seen my ring glow like that." Killian's fingers were tingling, and that wasn't all. "The stone is a special sea diamond. I have a feeling something - or rather, someone - caused that."

"Emma - and Regina's with her," Robin said. "Let's go!"

They ran down the dock and up the road to the main castle, only to stop short at the sight of Meriel, running towards them.

"Papa!" She ran for him, throwing herself into his arms. "You're all right!"

"'Course I am, little love," he reassured. "What's this all about, then?"

"My talisman," she said, still gasping a bit for air. "It only glows when - when there's magic involved."

"Emma!" Killian looked over her head at Robin. "Where's your brother?"

"Up in that tree," she said, pointing off to the right.

"Finn!" Killian shouted. "What the devil!"

"The brownies found something," Meriel said, "But they couldn't bring it down."

"Killian - " Robin said urgently.

"I know!" he looked torn, but Robin held up a hand. "Stay with your children. If Morgan has managed to thwart Emma, she's likely to come for the children next."

Killian's jaw flexed. "You're right."

"I'll go to the castle and see what's happened. Stay here, and stay hidden until I return."

"Thank you," Killian said, ushering Meriel toward the trees as Robin took off running. He turned to look sternly at his daughter. "Now, why don't you tell me why the hell you and Finn are both out here."

Meriel stared up at her father, took a deep breath, and promptly burst into tears.

###

"Hey!" David shouted, and Morgan turned just as he threw his sword straight at her. She halted it in mid-air, but barely dodged the arrow Snow sent her way, as she was too busy throwing another bolt at Emma.

"You can't keep this up forever!" Emma shouted, aiming a burst that Morgan met dead-on.

"Please," Morgan sneered. "I could file my nails and still keep you all at bay. You're only a minor nuisance."

She waved her other hand as David's dagger flew toward her, then waved it again as another volley of arrows came - this time from Robin, who jumped out from behind a nearby wagon.

"Need a hand?" he asked, nocking another arrow.

"Keep her busy!" Emma shouted, bearing down and hitting Morgan with a blast powerful enough to send her staggering. A flurry of arrows and another dagger followed it, causing her to turn in order to counter them. Emma took advantage of her momentary shift and brought her fist - with the talisman ring - down on the glass prism, punching her way through until it shattered.

Morgan turned back as Regina leaped out, pulling out a fireball. She sent one more blast at the group and then she vanished in a cloud of gray smoke.

"Get Pandora's box!" Emma called to Regina. "I'm going inside!"

"You're hurt," Regina said, raising Emma's bleeding hand.

"It's nothing," Emma said, passing her other hand over it and healing it. "I have to get to Henry."

"Go!" Regina urged.

"We'll get Killian," Snow volunteered as David nodded.

"Rumple, Robin and I will guard the outside," Regina said. "She's bound to be back, and it's nearly time for the full moon. The Dullahan won't wait."

Emma raised her hand, vanishing, as David and Snow raced off toward the docks.

Regina turned the lid on the box, opening it. Rumple looked dazed for a moment as he appeared.

"You'd think I would have seen that coming," he said.

"Save the self-recrimination for later," Regina replied. "Emma's with Henry - you and I need to make sure that she doesn't come back with a friend."

Rumple nodded. "The Dullahan will come whether Morgan is here or not. It's nearly midnight, and my golden perimeter will only keep him from taking Henry away, not killing him."

"Surely there's some way we can silence him," Robin said. "Can we find a way to make him drop his head?"

"For what?" Regina asked. "A rousing game of football?"

"No, he may be onto something," Rumple said. "If we can get his head, we can imprison it in a box of gold."

"And he won't be able to speak?"

"His terror should silence him," Rumple said. "It might even end him."

"You mean kill him?" Robin clarified.

"He's already dead," Regina said. "But if a gold box kills the undead, I say we go for it."

"Let's get to the main road," Rumple suggested. "He'll be riding in upon it."

Rumple waved a hand, disappearing, and Regina and Robin took off at a run. Neither of them saw Morgan emerge from behind the cart nearby. She walked over to the broken shards of glass scattered on the ground, and picked one up, running her finger gently along its edge and smiling at the trace of Emma's blood staining her finger.

"Now then," she cooed as she sauntered over to the nearest wall. "Let's take care of this protection spell."

She raised the hand with the bloody finger, touching it lightly to the surface, and as her hand went through the barrier of the spell, she sent a blast of powerful magic through it.

"Your gold won't save you," she said, looking off toward the road. "And Camelot will soon be mine."

A moment later, she was gone.

###

"I've got it!"

"Finn! Get down here!" Killian called out. "Don't make me come after you!"

He stood with his hands on his hips, staring up at his son, who was midway up a tree.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Finn said, dragging something with him and slinging it over his shoulder. "Wait till you see what I've got!"

"You're about to get a sore bottom if you don't mind me," Killian said. "Meriel, stay close!"

"I'm trying to see what's going on at the castle," she said, walking back to where her father was. "Franjean, can you and Rood get over there?"

"We're all going there in a moment," Killian said. "I want you both inside where it's safe." He gave a violent start and his head whipped around. "What the devil do you think you're doing?" He thundered.

A very sheepish Rood stood facing him on the branch directly behind his head. "I was just wondering if your hair was as soft as it looks."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "Stop that."

"We can go to the castle," Franjean said, motioning to Rood to come down. "Let the biglings carry the stupid thing."

Finn hit the ground a moment later, grinning triumphantly at his father. "Have a look at this," he crowed, tossing the large piece of tapestry down on the ground. Meriel reached over, unrolling it.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "Finn! It's the tapestry!"

"We saw the witch hide it in the tree," Rood said. "Is it valuable?"

"It's her source of power," Killian said, rolling it back up. "And if we can destroy it, we can destroy her."

He suddenly whirled, pushing the children behind him as two figures approached in the darkness.

"Stand down," David called out. "It's us. Emma sent us to get you."

"Grandpa!" Meriel ran for him, hugging him tight. "You're both all right!"

He held her close, shaking his head at Killian. "Let me guess...they decided to sneak out."

"We need to get them into the castle," Snow said. "Morgan is here. Henry managed to trip a failsafe that Rumple set up - the whole castle is protected by blood magic now."

"Which means I can't get in - but you can," Killian said. "Take the children, get them to safety. I'll stay out on the perimeter with my new friends." He glanced down at the brownies.

"Let's go," David said, taking Meriel's hand as Snow rolled up the tapestry.

"Henry will have the phoenix fire," Snow said. "We can burn this as soon as we get in there."

"Don't drop the spell until we're sure the danger has passed," Killian called out as they left. He turned back to the brownies. "Let's go. I want to walk the perimeter to make sure the entrances are sealed."

He took off at a brisk stride, and Franjean smacked the back of Rood's head as the smitten brownie stared at Killian's backside.

"Come on," he said disgustedly.

"He said we were _friends_ ," Rood sighed as he followed after.

###

"You're all right? You're sure?" Emma asked, running her hand over Henry's head.

"She didn't fool me for long. I only wish I hadn't kissed her," he complained. "Blech."

"What tipped you off?"

"It's a silly thing, really," Henry said. "Just something that we always say to each other. I always tell her I wouldn't trade her for the world, and she answers me a certain way. She didn't this time."

"Well it was smart thinking taking her into that tunnel and sending her ahead of you."

"We have to find Emeline," Henry said. "The witch could have hurt her."

"We can start searching the castle," Emma said, "But I don't want you outside. And the last thing Emeline would want is you to be in danger."

Henry nodded reluctantly. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Henry, but this witch is powerful. Your grandfather and Regina are working on a way to stop the Dullahan, and I've got you covered in here."

"We've both got you covered," Snow said as she entered the hall.

"Where's Dad?" Emma asked.

"He's with Killian. I figured I'd join the party since I can get in. I can watch over Finn and Meriel while you keep an eye on Henry."

"Good thinking," Emma said. "Any sign of our headless friend?"

Snow shook her head somberly. "Not yet. But it's nearly midnight."

"Mom...Emeline," Henry reminded her.

"Yeah. Let's start looking," Emma said. "I feel a lot better knowing we're all safely in here."

She and Henry moved off into the hallway as Snow broke into a slow, smirking grin behind them.


	15. Worthy

"Regina!"

"Robin?" Regina ran forward, but Rumple's hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"It's best to determine that he is, in fact, who he claims to be," Rumple reminded her.

"Right." Regina's mind searched for something, then finally, with a sigh, she said, "What's my nickname?"

Robin's eyes shifted to Rumple, and back to her. "Really, Regina?"

Rumple turned to face him, extending a hand in a threatening manner. "I would suggest that you answer her."

"Very well," Robin agreed uneasily. "I call you, 'Your Naughty Majesty."

"It's him," Regina replied, doing her best to ignore Rumple's raised brows. "You can't get into the castle - it's protected by blood magic."

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Robin asked.

"It's a good thing, as long as Morgan stays out here," she replied.

"And the Dullahan?"

"We're waiting for him now," Rumple said. "It's nearly midnight."

Robin adjusted his bow on his shoulder. "How can I help?"

"Just keep the bow ready," Regina said. "I wouldn't put it past Morgan to ambush us while we're concentrating on the headless wonder."

"Right." Robin pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it in place. "I've got your back."

"It's good to know," Regina said, smiling up at him.

"If you two are quite finished playing 'naughty sovereign and overeager archer'," Rumple smirked, "we've got work to do."

###

"Emma?"

Snow came down the stairs with a fearful look that her daughter recognized instantly.

"What?" She asked, rushing toward her mother. "Is it the children?"

"They're gone. They're not in their beds," Snow replied.

"I saw them in the kitchens earlier," Henry said. "Finn was leaning on the door when I walked in. And Meriel was offering to pour him a drink of water. They were being nice to each other - I should have known they were up to something."

"Don't blame yourself," Emma said. "They knew the rules and disobeyed them. I'll deal with them later."

"Where could they have gone?" Snow asked, wide-eyed. "We need to get them in here where it's safe!"

"Killian could -"

"Does he even know they're out there? He'll be too busy watching for Morgan," Snow said.

Emma looked torn, but she took in a deep breath. "You're right. Henry's safe as long as he's in here. I'll go find the children."

"I'll keep a watch over Henry," Snow replied.

"Henry can watch himself!" Henry snapped. "When are the two of you going to realize I'm twenty-five years old? I'm going to be the next king of Camelot!"

"And I'm here to ensure that goes off without a hitch," Emma said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just...don't know how to stop being your mom. Not when you're in danger."

"I can take care of myself _because_ you're my mom," Henry said. "Now go find my brother and sister. I've got to find Emeline."

"I can help," Snow suggested. "Maybe she's with the children?"

"No," Emma said, shaking her head as she grabbed a sword from a nearby stand. "This witch is a real bitch. She doesn't care who she hurts. We have to assume they're all in danger."

She turned to look at Henry before she reached for the door. "Stay inside."

He sighed. "I promise."

"He's not going anywhere," Snow assured her. "Go, Emma! Find the children and get them back in here!"

Emma gave one last nod, and then pulled the door open. A second later, she jumped back Finn and Meriel rushed through the doorway, followed by her parents. It only took a split-second of startled reaction before she whirled around, but it wasn't fast enough. Snow - now revealed as Morgan - blasted them all from behind, slamming them all into the wall. Henry had Excalibur drawn a moment later, training it on Morgan.

"I'm willing to bet you're no match for this blade," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"A blade is only as strong as the one who wields it," she replied sweetly.

Emma recovered before the others, relieved to see Finn cradled in his grandfather's arms. Meriel, on the other hand, was ominously still, crumpled against the wall.

"Meriel!" She made a move toward her daughter, only to have Morgan blast her back again.

"Leave her," Morgan said. "I only need one of them, anyway, once Henry is out of the way." Henry lifted Excalibur again, and stepped forward to face her.

"Go ahead," he said. "Give it your best shot."

"My dear boy," she smirked condescendingly. "I don't need to do a thing. It's midnight." Her eyes darkened with triumph, and she raised a hand in the air, calling out.

"Aibelle!"

A light began to grow in the corner, dimmer, then growing in intensity. Aibelle appeared in the glow, her eyes full of sadness.

"Do not, I beg of you," she pleaded with Morgan. "Do not do this thing."

Emma turned from where she was kneeling next to Meriel only to hear Morgan issue her command.

"Sing!"

Aibelle turned her tear-streaked face away, and a low, mournful hum began, jangling the edge of the nerves, causing the hair to stand up on the backs of everyone's necks as as it grew and grew.

"Henry!' Emma cried. "Cover your ears!"

"It won't do any good!" Morgan cried triumphantly. "Once the Dullahan speaks his name, he's done for!"

"Bitch!" Emma screamed, throwing a stream of power at Morgan, who sent it right back. They struggled a moment until Henry rushed forward, with a gleaming Excalibur drawn, and Morgan used her free hand to hold him at bay with a jolt of power. It arced off the sword, scattering sparks of current. A volley of arrows came next, narrowly missing Morgan's face as Snow nocked another and let it fly. Morgan had to dodge now as the arrows flew from a second direction, this time coming from a completely uninjured Meriel, who rolled to her feet and grabbed her own bow to join her grandmother.

David began to rush forward, but Finn grabbed his arm. "Grandpa! The tapestry!"

He pulled it forward dragging it along the stone floor. David whirled, slamming the point of his sword down into it so hard the point rang as it hit. But it didn't penetrate the fabric.

"Did you think you could harm it with that paltry blade?" Morgan laughed. She had to raise her voice as Aibelle's singing grew louder. "My magic is far too powerful. And I've released your phoenix. You cannot destroy it! Soon you'll all be out of my way forever!"

"I may not be able to make magical fire, but I know someone who can," David said. "Emma!"

Emma turned and blasted the tapestry with a fireball of white light, and Morgan let out a shrill scream, momentarily dropping her assault. Then she pulled in a deep breath and redoubled her efforts, hitting Emma again. Killian ran into the hall just in time to see her get blasted.

"Emma!"

He started forward, but Morgan shot a bolt in his direction, all while deftly blocking arrows from Snow and Meriel. Franjean let out a roar from his perch on Killian's shoulder as Rood threw himself from Killian's other shoulder in front of the blast, getting hit with it full-on. Killian caught the little brownie before he hit the ground.

Emma rolled to her feet again as Henry reached her side, and she shoved him behind her as Aibelle's singing abruptly stopped.

Morgan's eyes lit with a triumphant glow as Aibelle's soft whisper cut the silence.

"He is here."

A clatter of hoofs, impossibly loud, echoed through the walls of the castle with an unearthly echo. Emma looked at Henry in terror, her eyes locking with his, when a sudden gleam caught her eye.

"Henry! Excalibur!"

Henry glanced down at the glowing sword in his hand. It shimmered brilliantly in the light. "She's not worthy," he said, with a slow grin working its way across his face. "Anyone not worthy of Excalibur..."

"Aim for the edge - don't hit the people!"

Morgan saw what Henry was trying to do a split-second to late.

"No!" Her scream turned to anguish as Henry brought Excalibur down on the tapestry. A shaft of light arced down the blade, and Morgan's scream was joined with the cries of hundreds of others as the tapestry went up in flames. Henry, David and Finn were blasted back, and by the time they regained their feet, a crowd of dazed and bewildered people - the souls trapped within the tapestry - were standing in the main hall, clutching each other for support.

"She's on the run!" Killian shouted as Morgan sprinted for the door, her magic useless now. She threw the door wide, but before she could step outside, a deep and sinister voice thundered:

"Morgan Le Fay!"

Morgan's hands came up as the Dullahan began to speak, but with the last syllable, she crumpled to the ground, cold and unmoving. A wail went up from somewhere outside, and Killian, Emma and the others stepped cautiously out the door.

The Dullahan's headless body sat upon the ground next to a large, black horse. A golden rope bound its arms down tight. The horse pranced nervously as another wail went up from the coach it pulled behind it.

"Don't mind her," Rumple said. "Morgan's just not terribly happy with the transportation services in these parts."

Emma's eyes went wide. "You mean she's -"

"Her soul is awaiting transport," Rumple replied. "And her journey is not going to end in temperate climate."

"How?" Henry asked. "How did you keep him from speaking my name?"

"Well," Robin said, hefting the Dullahan's head from under his arm. "I had a hand over his mouth until Regina could do what needed to be done." He settled the head back under the Dullahan's free arm, and the eyes clearly showed their displeasure over it.

"I don't understand," Emma said. "I thought Henry was a done deal."

"Not when there's someone else in command," Regina said, stepping forward. In her hand she held a glowing, grey and black heart. She reached down and pushed it back into the Dullahan's chest.

"Release me." He demanded.

"You are never to darken our doors again," Rumple commanded. "Or you will regret it."

The Dullahan raised his own head by the hair so that it could properly nod, and then with a snap of the horse's reigns, they were off, with the soul of Morgan Le Fay shrieking mournfully as pulled away.

"Aibelle!" Meriel called out from the doorway. "She's here!"

They all rushed back in to find Aibelle lying on her side, slowly pushing herself upright. She marveled as she looked at her hand - now flesh and blood, fully formed and fully human in this realm again.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" she cried as David helped her to her feet.

"You're free now Aibelle!" Meriel said, hugging her tightly.

"I wish I'd have killed that old witch!" Finn said. "I could have used Excalibur!"

Henry put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "You could have," he affirmed. "I was just closer."

"Emma!"

They all turned as Killian's voice called out. He was kneeling on the ground, next to an unconscious Rood.

"Eeediot!" Franjean scolded his friend. "Why did you do that? Stupid fool!"

"He was trying to save me," Killian said, looking up at Emma. "Morgan hit him with her blast."

Emma knelt down, running a hand slowly over Rood. A warm purple glow suffused the brownie, and he took in a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes..

"Did you put your mouth on mine?" he asked Killian dreamily.

Killian rolled his eyes. "No."

"Am I dead?" Rood asked, still smiling up at Killian.

"No, you are an eediot!" Franjean snapped, giving Rood a kick in his leg."Get up!"

Rood scrambled to his feet. "Hey! No kicking!"

"I'll kick you harder!" Franjean said. "You scared me half to death!"

"Ah-HA!" Rood exclaimed. "You DO care!"

"I do not!"

"You do! You like me!" Rood tried to hug his friend, but Franjean slapped his hands as they reached for him.

"Stop that!"

"Why don't you two head into the kitchens?" Killian suggested. "There's an excellent bottle of aged rum I had Granny put away for a special occasion. Tell her that I said it's for you."

"You can join us for a drink?" Rood asked hopefully.

"Fool!" Franjean said, throwing up his arms. "Don't give away our happy water!"

"Off you go, you two," Killian said. "Meriel, Finn...can you see if Granny has a spare pie hanging about for our friends?"

Finn knelt down as Rood scrambled up his back, and Franjean gave Meriel a wide smile as she started to lean down.

"Hello beautiful!" he said, waggling his brows. A moment later, he was plucked from his feet by the back of his shirt and placed on Finn's back, as Killian switched him with Rood.

"Off you go," Killian said again. "And stay away from my daughter!"

"Mom."

Both Emma and Regina turned at the sound of Henry's voice. He'd run immediately to the crowd that appeared in the hall, but Emeline was not among them.

"Aibelle, did you see what Morgan did with Emeline?" Regina asked.

"Please." Henry stepped forward. "Whatever happened, you have to tell me. I just need to know."

Aibelle shook her head sadly. "I am sorry," she said. "I was not here. But it is likely she's still within the castle. Morgan wouldn't have had time to take her elsewhere."

"Maybe she's in a piece of tapestry," Snow said. "Like we were."

"I didn't even think of that!" Henry exclaimed. "Everyone! Look around - check the floor and under the tables!"

"I'm going to clear some of these people out of the hall to the local abbey," David said. "Once I get them settled, I'll be back to help search."

"Take Grandma with you," Henry said. "They'll need a hot meal and someone will need to find volunteers to help shelter them until they can be returned to their homes. Get them all seen to. We'll be searching all night and into tomorrow, if we have to."

"There'll be no need for that," Rumple said coolly. He was standing before the large tapestry adorning the wall. "She's here, Henry."

Henry rushed over, sucking in a sharp breath when he saw Emeline outlined clearly in the picture within the tapestry. He drew Excalibur, feeling the vibration of it in his hand, as if it sensed the dark magic holding her within its threads.

"Stand back!" he called out. Rumple stepped away along with the others, as Henry carefully picked a spot near the edge of the design. He rammed the glowing sword into the tapestry, then fell to his knees as it ignited and flames soared upward. A moment later, two figures lay huddled on the ground. Emeline raised her head, and the figure next to her did the same.

"Gawain?"

Aibelle's voice was soft, disbelieving. Gawain's eyes widened. "Aibelle?" He held her close as she ran into his arms. "I saw you. Every night, I saw you. I wanted so badly to tell you..."

She touched his face as the tears tracked down her face. "You've been here all this time. I always knew. I knew you couldn't be gone. I searched and I searched..."

"I'm here now," he said, holding her close again. "I'm here with you."

"Henry!" Emeline wrapped her arms around her fiance's neck. "I'm so sorry - she took me by surprise -"

'It's all over now," Henry reassured her. "She's can't hurt anyone ever again."

"I was so worried for you!" Emeline said. "What would I ever do without you?"

Henry cupped her face gently in his hands. "I wouldn't trade you for the world," he said.

Emeline tilted her face up to kiss him gently. "And you are the happy ending to all of my stories," she replied.

A sudden crash from the kitchen was followed by a string of curse words.

"Finn!" Emma shouted.

"Wasn't me!" he shouted back.

Granny appeared in the doorway, brandishing her crossbow. "Those damn brownies took off with an entire haunch of pork! And who told them they could help themselves to my pie? I've got a ton of work if we're still having a coronation tomorrow, and I can't be dodging brownies left and right!"

" _Are_ we still having a coronation tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" The answer was firm and resounding from both Regina and Snow.

"But first - we need to get these people settled," Snow said.

"That's right," David agreed.

"Take a contingent of knights with you," Henry said. "Have them go door to door to help find temporary lodging for these people. Then visit the soldier's garrison for food supplies." He turned to face the group of people. "You will all be my guests at the coronation tomorrow, and should you decide to make your homes here in Camelot, we'll welcome you. Otherwise, we'll return you safely to your previous homes."

"And when everyone's settled," Regina said, putting a hand on David's shoulder. "Come right back here. Snow and I are behind on a lot of the decorating."

"Yes we are," Snow agreed, raising her voice. "And we'll need all hands on deck."

Killian stifled a groan, as did Robin, who was right next to him, trying to sneak out of the room.

"I'll be down soon," Emma said with an overly-solicitous smile. "I have to get the children to bed."

"Let me do that, love," Killian pleaded. "You know how they enjoy my stories."

"They've had enough story for this evening. It's after midnight and we all have a big day tomorrow," Emma countered. "I'll be down as soon as I can." And with that, she ducked past Granny into the kitchens, deliberately ignoring her husband's look of promised retribution.

"Now then," Regina said, dusting her hands. "Let's get some soldiers to haul this witch's carcass away, and then we can start draping the chiffon and velvet bunting!"

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, readers....stay tuned! We need to see Henry get crowned! With embroidered pillows for all!** _


	16. Epilogue

"You are officially the mother of a King," Killian said, leaning in to nuzzle his wife's ear. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Exhausted," she said, leaning into his shoulder. "I can't believe we pulled it off."

"If it hadn't been for the magical assistance of you, Regina, and Rumplestiltskin, you'd have never gotten it all done in time," Killian pointed out. "And of course, your mother's excellent planning helped it all go smoothly." He reached around her to a passing footman, and grabbed two goblets of wine off the man's tray.

Emma gratefully took the goblet. "He looks good, doesn't he?"

Killian nodded, smiling over the rim of his cup. "He does indeed. The crown suits him."

"I think Neal will split in half if he gets any prouder. And it looks like Aibelle has her happy ending, too," Emma replied, gesturing to the couple as they waltzed across the dance floor.

"It's definitely all come full circle," Killian agreed. "Everyone's gotten their happy ending."

Killian looked down as he felt a tug at the bottom of his jacket. Rood and Franjean, swaying slightly on their feet after a night full of festivity, waved their arms for attention.

"Hey!" Franjean shouted. "Biglings! We need to talk to you!"

"Hold on," Killian said, passing his glass to Emma so that he could squat down and offer his hand as a platform. The brownies climbed aboard, and he straightened, lifting them up to the mantle of the nearby fireplace until they were eye-level.

"What can we do for you?" Emma asked.

"The way I see it," Franjean continued. "You owe us. We found the ugly witch's tapestry, and you would have all been stuffed into it if we hadn't saved the day!"

"Debatable," Killian countered. "Still, we do owe you a debt of gratitude. Your service was indeed fortuitous."

"He's using big words again," Rood sighed. "I love how he does that..."

"Eeediot!" Franjean smacked at him. "We are doing business! Pay attention!"

"You were saying?" Emma prompted.

"We think we will offer you a business proposition: you supply us with happy water, and we will sell it."

Emma's brow wrinkled. "How does that benefit us, exactly?"

"Wait - hear them out," Killian said. "If we supply you with rum and you're selling it, you'll need to travel around to do so, correct?"

"Well, how do you expect us to sell it?" Franjean scoffed. "Set up a shop? Of course we travel! We are brownies!"

"Done." Killian agreed immediately. "I'll supply you with a cask of rum every other fortnight, you sell it, and we all win."

"We begin tomorrow!" Franjean said, extending his hand - which Killian grasped between his fingers to shake. "First thing in the -"

He was interrupted by Rood, throwing himself forward and hugging Killian's thumb with his whole body.

"Don't make me leave you!" he implored. "We were meant to be together!"

"Fool!" Franjean said, yanking his friend off of Killian's hand. "Do you want to blow the whole deal? Get off!"

"We could be so good together!" Rood insisted.

"Hey!" Emma said, biting her lip to keep back a smile. "Back off. He's spoken for."

"If you change your mind about that..." Franjean looked up at Emma, waggling his brows.

"Hey!" Rood said, smacking Franjean back. "Who do you think you are? Leave her alone!"

"Why don't both of you come with me," Meriel said, stepping between her parents to lift the Brownies up before she placed them in the basket on her arm. "I'm taking some pie to my brother, and you can come along."

"Thank you, Meriel," Emma said, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She paused to look around. "Where is your brother, anyway?"

"He went to the ship."

"Finn is on the ship?" Killian asked, raising a brow. "Unsupervised?"

Meriel shrugged. "He wanted someplace to launch the fireworks from."

"The _fireworks_?" Emma's voice raised in alarm but Killian was already in motion. "Meriel, don't let him shout too much," Emma cautioned. "Last time he lost his voice entirely!"

###

Killian closed the door and leaned against it. "Alone at last," he sighed, bending over to take off his boots. "I thought that party would never end."

"You have to admit, my mom and Regina got their money's worth."

"It's two o'clock in the bloody morning," Killian complained. "And we've been up since the crack of dawn hanging bunting and strewing flowers about."

Emma stepped over and put a hand against his face. "Poor baby. Guess I'd better put you to bed."

He leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "My thoughts exactly."

Emma smiled, tilting her head to give him better access. "You're not too tired for this?"

"I'd have to be dead to be too tired for this," he assured her, as his fingers nimbly unfastened the back of her dress.

"Hmmm," she said. "What if I'm too tired?"

"I'll wake you up," he said, slipping the dress off her shoulders as she unfastened his belt and breeches. "And I promise you'll sleep like the dead afterward."

Emma gave a laugh as he maneuvered her over to the bed, pushing her down. It wasn't long before the clothing was gone and all semblance of fatigue was forgotten. His hands played across her and she touched him, the light dancing across the planes of his chest and the hollows along his hipbones. She found her fingers trailing after it, tracing its shadows with her hands and lips and tongue.

Killian's hands fisted in her hair as she tormented him, drawing him into her mouth deeply and stroking him with her tongue and fingers before he pulled her beneath him, his mouth tearing at her breasts and belly with savage intent. He pushed her legs apart, holding her down as he repaid her in kind, torturing her with flicks of his tongue and the suction of his lips, pulling sounds from deep in her throat as her belly tightened and her heels dug into the mattress beneath her.

She burst around him just as he slid into her, driving deeply and riding her hard. Emma gave a convulsive shudder as Killian pinned her down, whimpering as he ground himself harder into her, wringing every ounce of sensation out of her, then backing off, gentling his pace and touching and kissing her softly until she was moaning and pulling him in more insistently.

They rolled, and Emma ended up on top, impaling herself slowly as her breath let out in a rush. Killian's jaw tightened as he arched up into her, demanding that she meet his pace, and Emma tightened her thighs around him and rode him hard, taking them both over the edge.

The room echoed with the sound of their breath, and Killian pulled her in to face him, draping a lazy hand over her hip, where his thumb stroked back and forth.

"That," he said, kissing the tip of her nose, "Is all the adventure I'll ever need."

"I'd be very happy to limit our adventures to right here," Emma agreed.

Killian arched a brow. "I didn't say we had to limit ourselves to bed, love. I'm happy to have this sort of adventure just about anywhere."

"We'll work on that first thing in the morning," she said. Then she gave a groan.

"What's the matter?"

"I promised my mom and Regina we'd start on the wedding plans tomorrow."

"What a pity," Killian said, barely suppressing a grin. "I promised your father, Neal and Robin that we'd go fishing."

"When did you set that up?"

"Your father asked me shortly after your mother started talking about the wedding."

"Not fair."

"If you expect any of us to retain our sanity, it's best to let the men have a day of frivolity," Killian advised. He gave her another kiss. "I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"Mmmm." She kissed him back. "You are awfully good at making up."

"He's dreamy, isn't he?"

Emma's squeaked, yanking the covers up as Killian sat up in bed. Rood waved at him, smiling from his vantage point on the windowsill.

"Bloody hell!" Killian snarled, rolling to his feet.

"I'm going!" Rood shouted. "Goodnight Killian!"

"Get out!"

Rood quickly hopped down, and ran for the balcony, where he scrambled down a vine.

"Sweet dreams..." His voice called out as Killian slammed the balcony doors.

"Now, where were we?" Killian asked.

"You have a beautiful backside for a bigling!" Rood's voice carried faintly through the doors.

Emma pulled the covers up to cover her mouth so her husband wouldn't see her laughing. His thunderous expression made it clear that he knew she was anyway.

"He's right, you know," she finally managed. "I've been thinking we need to replace that tapestry in the main hall. Maybe we could commission one of that beautiful backside."

Killian pulled the covers back and slid in next to her. "I daresay Rood would indenture himself for the next twenty years to weave it thread by thread."

Emma snuggled in, putting her head down on Killian's chest. "Well, since he's leaving in the morning, maybe we'd better just commission a local artist to do one of the whole family."

"You think we can get Finn to stand still long enough? And will we make room for Meriel's imaginary friend?"

Emma chuckled. "They're a pair, aren't they?"

"So are we, love," Killian replied, kissing her forehead. "So are we."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Thank you, Readers, for coming with me on another adventure - and thank you SO much for your patience with my tardy updates! This professional writing stuff is very time-consuming but oh-so-worth it. I hope to have another fic up sometime over the summer - not sure what I'm doing just yet, but keep a weathered eye on that horizon!_  
>  **


End file.
